Detty Family Moments
by Pessimistic Romanticist
Summary: A series of family moments, focused around, Betty, Daniel and their kids. Sequel to Remember Me.
1. First's

**A/n:** _This always seems to happen to me, despite the fact that I've got several in progress stories, my mind keeps coming up with more, so this is essentially another sequel to "Remember me",the difference though is that this _will_ be Detty centered, its basically a series of Detty family moments,I've got lots of different ideas for chapters,but I am open to suggestions,I'll try to update weekly and the chapters will vary in length and will also be progressive meaning each chapter will occur in a linear time line,but there will be a little bit of skipping year wise, I hope you like it without further comment from me, I give you my newest Detty project._

**-Pessi . Rom**

**Detty Family Moments**

**Summary :** A series of family moments, focused around, Betty, Daniel and their kids. Sequel to Remember Me.

**Chapter One :_ Firsts  
_**

Betty was changing Lex while Daniel was video taping Marina as she sat on top of a blanket on the floor ,playing with a new toy, they had bought her. The twins were now nine months old, and the family of four had made a trip to the toy store a few hours earlier. Betty smiled as she heard her daughter giggle, when the new toy made a sound as she touched one of the buttons on the toy.

"Our daughter is a genius." Daniel said amazed at how fast she figured out how to work the toy.

"I don't doubt that honey,but I think all parents think their kids are genius',especially when it comes to their _first_ child. " Betty said.

"True,but our Marina_ is_ a genius." Daniel said smiling as he continued to film their daughter. Betty just chuckled,then put a fresh diaper on Lex.

She then placed Lex next to his own toy, and sister. Lex watched Marina, then proceeded to play with his,which was identical to his sisters,but in a different color. When the button lit up and the toy made a sound, a big smile appeared on Lex's face,then he too began to giggle as he played with the toy .

"Seems our son is a genius too." Betty said watching her son.

"That's my little man." Daniel said as he focused the video camera on his son.

Betty smiled as she watched Daniel watch their children, he recorded everything they did,especially the, _first_. From the first time each baby had held up their head, smiling and laughing and the most recent crawling. He also documented events,like first trip to the mall, park and even their first trip to their Grandma Claire's house.

And that was just the video, he also took pictures of them any chance he got,because they were growing and changing so fast and he didn't want to miss a thing. He even had Betty take pictures,while he was at work, just in case he missed anything. Betty had decided to work from home, until the twins had at least reached one year of age ,so she spent more time with the twins during the week.

After the twins were born, Daniel decided to cut some of his work hours, he'd cut his work day to nine hours on weekdays and no hours on weekends. Once the weekend hit Daniel was determined to spend every minute, of those two days, with Betty and the twins. He'd plan outings to the zoo,aquariums ,picnics or they would just spend the day together, watching the twins play,like they were doing today.

* * *

**Later that day**

The twins had gotten tired and had been napping in their playpen for about an hour. Daniel and Betty were making themselves dinner, when they heard babbling on the baby monitor, Daniel took over stirring the sauce for their pasta,while Betty went to check on the twins. She walked over to the play pen gasping at what she saw.

"Daniel,come quick!" Betty yelled to her husband.

"What happened, whats wrong?" Daniel said rushing into the room,fearing something had happened to one of the twins.

"Look!" Betty said pointing to the playpen,where both children were awake."

"Oh my God, they're standing up!" Daniel said clearly excited, he ran off and got the video camera, he kept near by.

" I knew they would start the process of walking soon,but I didn't expect them both to start now." Betty said amazed.

"I told ya, our kids are genius' ." Daniel said with a smirk.

"They take after _their _mother." Betty said clearly teasing her husband.

"There's a little bit of me in there too." Daniel said not completely taking the bait.

"True, I swear Lex has your smirk already." Betty said laughing.

"Touche' ." Daniel said smiling as he kept the camera focused on the twins, who smiled as they seemed to sense their parents excitement.

* * *

About a month later, the twins were constantly lifted themselves up,holding on to table tops and anything else they could use to steady themselves as they headed toward the ultimate goal of walking. Then one day it happened,luckily it was a weekend and both Daniel and Betty were in the room, with the camera,which was always readily in Daniel's hand on the weekend, when one of the twins took their first step.

Betty and Daniel were sitting on the couch,in the downstairs playroom, Daniel video taping the twins as usual. They had an educational baby video on the tv, about musical instruments playing,while the twins played with scattered toys on the floor, eventually they would get bored and they'd reach up, holding on to something so they could stand, an action that always put smiles on their faces.

Suddenly Marina took a step then another taking her hands off of the table top she was using to steady herself, both Daniel and Betty stared in amazement at the fact that their first born was walking at ten months old. while Lex, still holding onto the table ,stared peculiarly at his sister who had moved by herself a few feet away from him.

"Good job Marina,come to Mama." Betty said going to stand a few feet away from her daughter to get her to move a few more steps.

Daniel watched on keeping the camera focused on his daughter ,as she slowly put one foot then another forward bringing her closer to her mother. Lex continued to watch the scene before him noticing as his sister got farther and farther away, he reached his hand out then his mouth formed an O shape.

"Mina!" Lex yelled, having heard his parents refer to his sister as that,but he wasn't old enough to pronounce the whole thing.

Daniel and Betty both froze,then turned to their son, as did Marina in her walking. They couldn't believe their ears, had their son just said his first word, they always thought when they started talking that it would be ,_ mama_ or_ dada_, but what Lex said sounded more like his sister's name.

"Whats wrong Lex." Daniel said walking over to his son.

"Mina!" Lex said again pointing his arm out in the direction of his sister.

"I think he's trying to say Marina." Betty said and at that, Lex proceeded to yell out ,_Mina_, again.

"I think you're right." Daniel said keeping the camera on Lex the whole time. Suddenly they heard a small wail.

"Its ok baby girl." Betty said scooping up Marina,who's unstable legs had caused her to fall.

Lex also began to cry seeing that his sister was hurt and because she was still far away from him, that made him cry even more. Betty calmed Marina down by rocking her,but Daniel wasn't able to calm Lex down.

"Whats wrong little man?" Daniel asked trying to calm the baby down.

"I think I know,put Lex back down." Betty said hoping her theory was right.

Betty then placed Marina down next to her brother, who was sitting on the ground crying, the second born twin immediately stopped crying and even slightly smiled at being near his twin again.

"Would you look at that." Daniel said . he knew the twins were close,but it seemed their bond grew stronger as they grew bigger.

"I guess its true what they say about twins being connected." Betty said watching as Lex handed his sister a stuffed toy.

That day had been a day of two first, Marina's first step and Lex's first word, which was surprisingly his sister's name. A few days later, Lex too, took his first step and a week after that Marina spoke her first word, _dada_,then proceeded to say her second word, _mama,when she didn't spot her father right away_. There would be many first as they raised their children,some big,some small,but Daniel and Betty were in it to experience them all, with Daniel holding the video camera and Betty holding the photo camera , producing DVD's that would full shelf's and pictures taken to fill dozens of albums .

* * *

**A/n:** _What do ya think,I'll try to have another chapter up next wk or this wkend. Also for those reading this that haven't read any of my other Detty's first ,it isn't absolutely necessary to read the prequels to this story,"come back from your endless slumber" and "Remember Me", but as this is a type of sequel I will be referring back to details from the story. Thanks for reading a review/construct criticism is greatly appreciated. As for my other fics I will be updating them all very soon, my summer class will be over next wk,which will enable me to update at least one fic a day,thanks again for reading.  
_

**-Pessi . Rom**


	2. Birthdays

**A/n:** _Heres, the second chapter like I said in the first chapter, the chapters will vary, so although this may be a certain length others may be shorter or longer depending on the chapters focus, Ive got a set progression for this story, so I will be fast forwarding a little through the years, enjoy._

**-Pessi . Rom**

**Thanks to: **AndromedaAiken and didi6 for reviewing the previous chapter, I appreciate it and hope you enjoy the new chapter.

**Chapter Two : **_Birthday's_

**_December 4th_ _2006_**

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday, Marina and Lex, Happy Birthday to you." They all sang. Then pieces of cake , were cut and handed out to the guest.

It was Marina and Lex's first birthday party. Those attending included, Claire and Tara-Lynn, who was home from New York,for winter break. Hilda, Santos, Justin and Lily, who was now five years old. Jason and Christina, who'd gotten married two months ago , in a double wedding with Henry and Melanie,who were also at the party. There were other guest as well, some of their neighbors and their kids as well as some other co-workers.

"I can't believe they're one already, it seems like they were just born." Christina said as she stood chatting with Betty,Daniel was handing out the pieces of cake, giving Betty a chance to catch up with her best, girl, friend. Tara-Lynn sat with the twins helping them with their small portions of cake.

"I know, I remember bringing them home , the first time, now they're walking and talking." Betty said reminiscing.

"Well, soon, they'll have someone new to play with." Christina said a big grin on her face.

"What do you...oh my god, you're pregnant!" Betty said excitedly.

"Yeah, I just found out two days ago." Christina said.

"Congratulations...I get to be godmother, right?" Betty said hugging her best friend.

"Of course, I wouldn't chose any-body else."Christina said in her thick Scottish accent.

"Have you told Jason yet?" Betty asked.

"Yeah, he's really excited, went out and bought a little soccer outfit after I told him." Christina said.

"He does know it could turn out to be a girl,right." Betty said laughing.

"That's what I told em, and he said girls can play soccer too." Christina said laughing.

"Guess, that's what you get when you marry an Italian, sports writer." Betty said laughing.

" I guess so." Christina said laughing.

"Are you two talking about me?" Jason said walking over and wrapping his arm protectively around Christina.

"Christina was just telling me about the baby, congratulations." Betty said smiling at them.

"Thanks, I can't wait to be a Dad." Jason said excited.

"Speaking of babies,are you and Daniel going to have anymore?" Christina asked.

"We haven't really talked about it,but were both happy right now,with Marina and Lex." Betty said.

"I want to have at least three." Jason said.

"That's easy for you to say, you don't have to carry em for nine months." Christina said.

"And I'll appreciate you for every last one of those months and afterwords." Jason said ,which made Christina smile.

"Did me and Betty ,look and act, like that during our first year of marriage?" Daniel said walking over in the middle of their gushiness.

"No, you were worse." Christina said laughing.

"We were not." Betty said pretending to be offended.

"I gotta agree with Christina, you guys were all over each other, when you came back to Leore." Jason said laughing.

"Whatever." Daniel said laughing. The foursome continued to joke and talk for a couple of minutes, when Tara-Lynn approached them.

"I think we should probably open the presents now, Marina is getting a little fussy, and I know Daniel wants to take pictures with the gifts, before you put them down for their nap." Tara-Lynn said.

"Yeah,you're right, I'll go get the camera, you gather the guest." Daniel said to Betty.

When everyone was gathered around , Betty held Lex and Marina in arms as she sat in a chair and Tara-Lynn held the first present to be opened, it was a gift for Marina, from Claire. Betty handed the box to Marina who quickly gripped it, while Tara-Lynn helped unwrap it. With all the wrapping paper gone the present, a plush panda that talked, was revealed.

"Thank you, Claire." Betty said .

The next present was also from Claire,but this time it was for Lex. Tara-Lynn again helped the baby unwrap it , and underneath was a firetruck that had sirens and lit up. Betty thanked Claire again as Daniel took pictures of the kids holding both toys, before they moved on to the other presents, which consisted of other stuffed animals,toys,clothes and shoes for the babies.

The kids were then tired and were put upstairs in their cribs, with baby monitors close by as the adults continued to chat and gradually guest started to leave. Tara-Lynn who was staying the night offered to start the clean up, allowing Daniel and Betty to have a few moments alone, it had been a long day.

"I can't believe my babies are one." Betty said as she snuggled with Daniel on their bed.

"People weren't kidding when they said,they grow so fast." Daniel said.

"Yeah, I feel like if I blink they'll turn into teenagers." Betty said.

"I don't even want to think about that, especially Marina." Daniel said.

"What are you going to do, lock her up till shes eighteen." Betty said smiling.

"If that's what it takes." Daniel said somewhat joking and somewhat serious.

"Don't worry honey , they're only one, she'll be our little girl, and he'll be our sweet little boy, a little while longer." Betty said.

" I knew there was a reason why I married you." Daniel said smiling, Betty just smiled back, then they kissed.

* * *

**December 4th 2007**

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Lex and Marina, Happy Birthday to you." They all sang.

"Mama,mama, cake,cake." Marina said after she and her brother blew out the candles.

It was the twins second birthday, all the guest from the year before were attending, with one addition, Jason and Christina's six month old son William.

"Hold on Mari, Daddy will cut you a piece." Betty said to her impatient, now, two year old. Lex on the other hand sat patiently and quiet.

Daniel cut two pieces, scraped off some of the frosting, then placed the plates in front of their son and daughter.

"Thank tyou." The twins both said. After everyone was given cake, Betty walked over to Christina,who was holding baby William.

"I can't get over how big Will is." Betty said , as Christina handed him over to his godmother.

"I know, he keeps getting bigger, it feels like I found out I was pregnant just yesterday." Christina said.

" After living with a newborn, does Jason still want two more?" Betty said remembering their conversation a year ago.

"Believe it or not yes, he adores Will , I do too, but I think I need at least a year,before we have another." Christina said.

"I know what you mean, the twins just entered their terrible two's ,I don't think I can handle them right now and a new baby." Betty said laughing.

"So does that mean, you'll have more in the future?" Christina asked.

"Maybe one more in a few years." Betty said.

"Marina , just threw a tantrum." Daniel said carrying a screaming and crying Lex and Marina over to Betty. Betty took Marina, while Daniel held Lex.

Every time Marina threw a tantrum, whether or not Lex was upset, once he saw her upset he would start crying too, and it was nearly impossible to calm down both babies at the same time, so Daniel and Betty usually had to divide and conquer.

" I see exactly what you mean." Christina said, once both twins were calmed down.

* * *

**December 4th 2008**

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday Lex and Marina, Happy Birthday to you." They all sang.

"Can we blow the candy's now Daddy?" Marina asked.

"We hafta make a wish first, Mina,close your eyes." Lex said using the nickname only he called her by.

They closed their eyes, opened them again, and made their wishes, before blowing out the candles. The guest clapped ,then Daniel started to cut the cake,while Betty filmed.

"I want the Nemo, Daddy."Marina said pointing to the part of the cake she wanted.

"Here you go princess." Daniel said placing the piece on his daughters plate.

"Thank you, Daddy.

"What about you Lex?" Daniel asked his son.

"I want Cwrush." Lex said pointing to the turtle.

"Here you go, buddy." Daniel said placing the cake on his sons plate.

"Thank you, Daddy." Lex said then started to eat his cake.

It was the twins third birthday, they now had very distinct , yet similar personalities. Marina was definitely a, Daddy's girl, but her mother was still better at calming her down, if she got upset. Lex however was neither a Mama's, or Papa's , boy, he was equally comfortable with both parents, and his bond with his sister had kept growing and changing , it had recently shifted to a somewhat protective bond.

" Can we open presents now, Daddy?" Marina asked after they'd finished eating,using her pleading voice, she had Daniel wrapped around her little fingers at three years old.

"Please." Lex chimed in.

"Are we ready for presents?" Daniel said turning to his wife.

"Yep, I think everyone's about done." Betty said scanning the room.

"Yay, come on Lex." Marina said hoping out of her seat, grabbing her brother's hand and running over to the pile of presents.

"I'll take over the camera." Daniel said taking the camera from his wife. Betty then walked over to the twins and had them sit while she handed them their presents, otherwise they would make a mess, as they got excited over the gifts.

"Ok, these first ones are from Auntie Tara-Lynn." Betty said handing them each a wrapped box, Marina and Lex both ripped through the paper, to see what they got.

"It's a doll!" Marina said excited as she unwrapped her present.

"I got a basketball!" Lex said excited.

"Say thank you." Betty said reminding them of their manners.

"Thank you." They both said walking over and hugging their aunt.

"You're welcome." Tara-Lynn said to her niece and nephew.

They twins then opened up their last presents ,then ran off to play with their cousin Lilly, now seven, as well as the other kids at the party, outside, where there was a astro jump as well as a petting zoo and other games for the kids. Now that they were older,their birthday parties were getting more extensive,though Daniel and Betty didn't go quite as overboard as other rich parents, they just made sure they had enough to make them happy without spoiling them.

And with each passing birthday, the twins not only got older in age,but in mind ,body and spirit, till one day they'd be celebrating not only their own birthdays but , that of their own kids, once they become adults.

* * *

**A/n:** _ Thanks for reading, my birthday, my favorite part of the summer is coming up, which is sorta why I chose this to be the focus of the second chapter, I hope you liked it, the next chapter will start off with the twins being three, a review/construct criticism is greatly appreciated.  
_

**-Pessi . Rom**


	3. Marina Rhody Meade

**A/n:** _Here's, the third chapter, it is sort of a part one of two parts, though its more related then a continuation, they are fairly short, so I will be posting both chapters, within hours , latest a day, of each other ,enjoy._

**-Pessi . Rom**

**Thanks to: **AndromedaAiken and didi6 for reviewing the previous chapter, I appreciate it and hope you enjoy the new chapter.

**Chapter Three : **_Marina Rhody Meade;Questions._

_Leore Supermarket_

"Daddy, can we get coco puffs?" Marina asked her father as they walked through the supermarket.

"Yes." Daniel said. Marina grabbed the box and handed her father the box, he put it into the shopping cart.

"Oh, can we get rice crispies, for Lex." Marina said pointing to the cereal box with the elfs on it.

"Yes."Daniel smiling at the fact that his daughter had thought about what her brother might want.

"Ok, so we've got cereal, milk ,butter ,veggies for the salad, do you remember what else your Mama wanted." Daniel asked.

"Uh..juice!" Marina said.

"That's right, we can't forget the juice." Daniel said, holding her hand as he pushed the cart and they headed for the beverage aisle.

"Mama likes apple, Lex likes grape and I like orange." Marina said as they passed each one, and Daniel put it in the cart.

"What about you Daddy?" Marina asked.

"I like coffee." Daniel said as they headed into another aisle and Daniel grabbed two bags of his favorite coffee beans.

"Coffee smells funny, I like juice better." Marina said wrinkling her noise.

"That's because its for grownups." Daniel said laughing at the face his daughter made.

"Then I'm gonna be a kid forewever." Marina said .

"I would love that,but everybody grows up." Daniel said laughing.

"Nun un,Peter pan doesn't, hes a kid forewever." Marina said as they continued to walk through the store. Daniel didn't comment on that one, because he'd have to tell her Peter Pan wasn't real, and he didn't want to shatter her imagination.

"Ooo, pretty flowers, can we get one for Mama?" Marina asked seeing a couple of bouquets.

"Yeah, do you wanna pick one."

"Yeah." Marina said excited.

"Which one do you wanna get for Mama." Daniel asked as they looked over the flowers.

"Um...that one." Marina said pointing to a bouquet of violets.

"Those are pretty, here you can hold them, till we pay." Daniel said then they continued to walk around the store,getting some fruit for dessert.

* * *

"Daddy?" Marina said when they entered the line to pay.

"Yes, Mari." Daniel said .

"Why's the sky blue, why isn't it yellow like the sun?" Marina asked,the three and a half year old twins had recently started the question stage.

"Because , the sunlight has different colors and when it touches the air it turns blue." Daniel said explaining it as easy as he could.

"Oh, why does Lex have brown eyes and I have blue eyes?" Marina asked as Daniel loaded the groceries onto the conveyor belt.

"Because, Lex has eyes like your Mama and Tia Hilda, and you have eyes like me and Auntie Tara-Lynn." Daniel said.

"Oh." Marina said,she tilted her head ,as if thinking about what he'd said, and when she didn't ask anything else, he knew her curiosity, at least for the moment, was satisfied.

Daniel paid for the groceries, then loaded them into the cart. They walked out of the store and over to their black SUV. Marina handed Daniel the lighter bags and he put them into the trunk. He then got Marina into her booster seat,before climbing into the drivers seat.

"Daddy?" Marina said.

"Yes, sweetheart." Daniel said turning to look at his daughter

"Do you think Mama, will like the flowers?" Marina said as she held the bouquet in her hand.

"I think she'll love them, princess." Daniel said, then he turned around and started the car.

* * *

**A/n:** _ Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it, my 21st birthday is early next week so I have plans early in the week and I will be partying on the weekend, so I'll probably wont be able to update again, with the exception of the sort of second part of this chapter, till this time next week, a review/construct criticism is greatly appreciated,thanks again for reading.  
_

**-Pessi . Rom**


	4. Lex Bradford Meade

**A/n:** _Here's, the fourth chapter ,enjoy._

**-Pessi . Rom**

**Thanks to: **didi6 for reviewing the previous chapter, I appreciate it and hope you enjoy the new chapter.

**Chapter Four : **_Lex Bradford Meade; Little Chef_

"Mama?" Lex said rubbing his eyes as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, there, sleepy head." Betty said facing her son,who'd just awoken from his afternoon nap.

"Where's Daddy and Mina?" Lex asked.

"They went to the store." Betty said as she stirred the pot of sauce cooking on the stove.

"Oh. " Lex said sadly.

" Do you wanna help me with dinner?" Betty asked seeing that her son missed his sister.

"Un,huh." Lex said excitedly nodding his head,he loved to help his mom, or dad, cook, he was quite the little helper, and chef, at three and a half.

"Here, you can stir the seasoning for the garlic bread." Betty said handing him a bowl and whisk, after he put on his special apron.

"I think it needs more garlic,Mama." Lex said tasting the seasoning.

"I think , you're right,little chef." Betty said tasting it, and calling him what she always called him,when they cooked together.

"That's,betta." Lex said after tasting it. Betty just smiled at her son, he was very intuitive when it came to cooking food.

Lex continued to stir the seasoning, then Betty cut up pieces of french bread and placed them on a baking tray.

"Ok, little chef, I'm ready for the seasoning." Betty said. Lex then he spread the seasoning on the pieces of cut bread.

"All done, Mama." Lex said, once he finished spreading the seasoning on the bread.

"Good job,little chef. Now I'll put these in the oven and they should be ready in fifteen minutes." Betty said.

"They're gonna be really yummy." Lex said excited.

"Yep." Betty said then turned the heat down on the sauce.

"Is it time to make the pasta?" Lex asked, having made this particular meal with his mother before.

"Yep, you break the pasta, the waters almost boiled." Betty said handing her son a handful of spaghetti and a bowl.

"Ok." Lex said breaking the spaghetti and placing the pieces in the bowl.

"Here, Mama, I'm done." Lex said five minutes later as he handed his mother the bowl.

"Thanks , little chef." Betty said smiling at her son as she took the bowl and poured the spaghetti into the boiling pot of water.

"You're welcome." Lex said smiling back at his mother, with his inherited Meade charm.

"When you're Daddy gets back from the store, you can help me make the salad." Betty said.

"What kinda salad?" Lex asked.

"Caesar." Betty said.

"Really, that's my fwavortite." Lex said excited.

"I know." Betty said.

" Can I help with dinner, tomorrow, too." Lex asked, he always got so excited about cooking.

"Yep, and tomorrow Daddy's cooking mac and cheese." Betty said, knowing it was one of his and Marina's favorites.

"Yes!" Lex said exited.

"I think Daddy and Mari, are back." Betty said when she heard the front door open. Daniel and Marina then entered the house with groceries.

"Mama, Lex, look what Daddy bought." Marina said walking into the kitchen carrying the flowers they'd bought for Betty.

"Are those for me?" Betty asked smiling at her energetic daughter.

"Un huh, from Daddy, I picked them." Marina said proudly.

"Thanks,baby girl." Betty said.

"You're welcome. Come on Lex, we got you rice crwipses cereal." Marina said speaking to her mom ,and then to her brother.

"Really?" Lex said as he walked off with his sister toward where , Daniel had placed the groceries.

" And , thank you,these are beautiful ." Betty said as Daniel walked toward her.

"Not, as beautiful as you." Daniel said kissing her sweetly on the mouth.

"Is that so?" Betty said smiling at him.

"Mmhmm." Daniel said leaning in and kissing her again. Then they heard giggling.

"Are you two laughing at us." Daniel said breaking the kiss and turning to look at the twins, who started giggling more.

"Yes." Marina said between giggles.

"The food smells delicious." Daniel said turning back to Betty.

"Thats, the garlic bread, made by me and little chef." Betty said.

"Is that so?" Daniel said turning to look at his son.

"Un huh, Daddy,I stirred and put the seasoning on the bread." Lex said proudly.

"Good job,little chef." Daniel said giving his son a high five.

"Everything's about ready, why don't you two set the table, while little chef and I make the salad." Betty said.

"Sure, thing, beautiful." Daniel said kissing her on the check.

"Come, on princess, time to set the table." Daniel said scooping up Marina and heading over to where they kept the plates and other cutlery.

" Here's the lettuce, Mama." Lex said handing his mother the bag of lettuce.

"Thanks, now all we need is the tomato's, Parmesan and croutons." Betty said pulling out the ingredients as she listed them.

"I'll rip the lettuce." Lex said then began to break pieces from the washed lettuce.

"And, I'll cut the tomato." Betty said, then began to chop the tomato's. A few minutes later the salad was done and ready to eat.

"Good job, little chef." Betty said.

"Thanks Mama." Lex said.

* * *

**A/n:** _ Thanks for reading, sorry I didn't get this posted till now,but I went out of town for the weekend,so I didn't have time to write and post this, lol, this my last chapter written as a 20 year old ,in less than hours I'll be 21 ,crazy how fast time goes by, anywho a review/construct criticism is greatly appreciated,thanks again for reading, I'll have another chapt up next week, cause I've got a pretty busy week and celebrating on the weekend.  
_

**-Pessi . Rom**


	5. Bedtime Stories

**A/n:** _Here's, the fifth chapter , the twins are still four years old,enjoy._

**-Pessi . Rom**

**Thanks to: **_didi6, for reviewing the previous chapter, I appreciate it and hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**Chapter Five : **_Bedtime Stories_

"Mama,lets play." Lex said as he tugged on the bottom of his mother's skirt.

"Come on Lex, Mama's tired, and its bath time,go get your sister." Daniel said appearing next to his son.

"O..ok." Lex said heading up the stairs.

"How are you feeling? Daniel asked his wife as he helped her up the stairs and into their bedroom.

"I don't remember feeling this tired with the twins, your son or daughter, is very active." Betty said her hand over her belly.

" Definitely a Meade, my mom said I barely stayed still , when she was pregnant with me." Daniel said grinning as he felt the baby move under his hand.

"You still cant stay still, for long." Betty said , teasing her husband.

"Watch it, Mrs . Meade. " Daniel said giving her a quick kiss then leaving the room, to draw the twins ,bubble bath.

"Daddy, wheres my ducky?" Marina said once Daniel got her and Lex settled in the bath tub.

"Here you go, princess." Daniel said handing his daughter her rubber duck.

"Thank you,Daddy." Marina said blowing her father a kiss.

The twins continued to splash and play around, as Daniel washed their hair. They were soon finished, and Daniel helped them dry off and got them into their pajamas. Though their house was big enough,for each twin to have their own room,they still shared the same room,because of their closeness as twins.

"Tell us a story,Daddy." Lex said as he lay next to his twin sister in her bed. After Betty or Daniel finished the bedtime story,Lex would then go back over to his own bed. Sometimes Marina would be the one to go over to Lex's bed, as they listened to their bed time storie.

"What story,do you wanna hear tonight." Daniel asked as he sat on the edge of Marina's bed.

"The prince and the maiden." Marina said referring to her and Lex's favorite story.

"Yeah,the prince and the maiden." Lex chimed in.

"Aren't you two tired of that story." Daniel asked having told it several times before,but the twins loved hearing it.

"Nope." Lex said.

"It's our favorite." Marina said.

"Ok. So there once lived a king named Brad,who ruled over the kingdom of Modedernia." Daniel began. Lex and Marina were sitting up fully focused, on the story their father was beginning to tell, despite the fact that they had already memorized the story after hearing it told, countless times.

"King Brad had a son, who was named Prince Dan. When prince Dan grew up, King Brad give him control of part of the kingdom of Modedernia,but Prince Dan wasn't very nice to his subjects, especially the maidens of the land, he didn't treat them the way maidens are supposed to be treated." Daniel said.

"Maidens are supposed to be treated like princess, because they're special,because they're sister's and become mommy's." Lex said.

"That's right, and prince Dan didn't know that he should treat maidens with respect,until one maiden, a very special maiden came into his life." Daniel said.

" Maiden Bettina!" Marina said excited.

"That's right Mari. King Brad hired maiden Bettina to help Prince Dan rule Modedernia. Prince Dan didn't like the Maiden at first." Daniel said.

"Why not, she was the prettiest and smartest maiden in the land." Marina said.

"Yes she was,but Prince Dan was blind to her beauty and her strength, because he had never met a maiden like Bettina before." Daniel said.

"What happened next, Daddy?" Lex asked ,though he already knew the answer.

"Well as Prince Dan got to know Maiden Bettina, Prince Dan became a better prince and they became best friends." Daniel said.

"Did they fall in love?" Marina asked.

"Not yet." Daniel answered.

"Why not?" Lex asked.

"Because one day, the prince got sick and fell asleep for a long time." Daniel said.

"What did the maiden do?" Marina asked.

"Well she sat with the prince everyday, talking to him, letting him know she was there." Daniel said.

"Did the prince ever wake up?" Lex asked.

"Yes he did, the maiden told him she loved him and awakened him with a kiss." Daniel said.

"On the lips?" Marina asked.

"Yep." Daniel said.

"Eww, gross." Lex said.

" I think it's sweet." Marina said.

"That's cause you're a girl." Lex said.

"Alright you two, story's over time for bed." Betty said walking into the room.

Lex crawled out of his sisters bed and walked over to his own, waiting patiently as his dad tucked his sister in, then walked over to tuck him in. Betty walked over and kissed Marina's forehead, then walked over to Lex's bed and kissed his forehead too.

"Goodnight, you two." Betty said.

"Goodnight Mama, Daddy, Lex." Marina said yawning.

"Goodnight, Princess, Little man." Daniel said.

"Goodnight, Mama, Daddy, Mina." Lex said his eyes drooping. Betty closed the light and Daniel turned on the night light, the couple then exited the room and closed the door quietly behind them.

"You left out a part in the story" Betty said as they walked to their bedroom.

"Really, which part?" Daniel asked.

"The part in the story, where the evil witch Chloe tries to steal Prince Dan from Maiden Bettina, when he has amnesia." Betty said with a smirk.

"Oh, that part, see I like to forget that part, Prince Dan almost lost Maiden Bettina because of it ." Daniel said.

"Yeah, but he got her back, in the end, along with two beautiful babies." Betty said wrapping her arms around her husbands neck.

"True. And soon, a third beautiful baby will be joining them." Daniel said looking down at her six months pregnant belly and placing his hand there.

" And you'll have one more set of ears to tell the story, of the Prince and the Maiden." Betty said smiling.

"I can't wait." Daniel said.

* * *

**A/n:** _So that's chapter five, hoped you liked it, I'll have another chapter up next week,construct criticsm/reviews/suggestions always appreciated and welcome, thanks again for reading, hope you're enjoying the story.  
_

**-Pessi . Rom**


	6. New Baby

**A/n:** _Here's, the sixth chapter again, for some reason the last part of it wasn't posted,the chapter wasn't supposed to end there. I was very busy so I didn't notice until I reread it just now, this is the full version,you don't have to review again, unless you want to, enjoy. The twins are still four years old.  
_

**-Pessi . Rom**

**Thanks to:** JackSam , AndromedaAiken ,didi6 and abovetherim_, for reviewing the previous chapter, I appreciate it and hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**Chapter Six : **_New Baby_

"How much longer before the baby comes, Auntie Taralin?" Marina asked her aunt as they sat in the hospital waiting room.

"I don't know sweetheart, that depends on your baby brother or sister, it could be an hour,or longer." Tara-Lynn answered.

"That's forever." Marina said, making her aunt smile.

Betty had gone into labor with her third child three hours ago. Though the baby was active during the pregnancy, he or she seemed to be taking its time being born. Tara-Lynn who lived permanently in Manhattan , New York had flown in a week before, knowing her newest niece or nephew would soon be born, and wanting to be there for the birth. Tara-Lynn had picked up the twins from daycare and had been at the hospital ,for about an hour,with them.

"Can we go see Mama?" Lex asked worried about his mother.

"Not, yet Lex,but don't worry, your daddy's in there, so she's not by herself." Tara-Lynn said,reassuring her nephew.

"OK." Lex said seeming satisfied with the answer.

"Do you guys think , its gonna be a boy, or a girl?" Tara-Lynn asked the twins, to distract them.

"I want a sistur, so, a girl." Marina answered quickly , having been asked that question a lot over the past few months.

" I think it will be a boy,cause I want a bruthur." Lex said.

The three were soon joined by Claire, and another hour and a half passed,when a grinning Daniel walked through the door of the delivery section, and over to his Mother, Sister and first born's.

"It's a boy!" Daniel said.

"Congratulations!" Tara-Lynn said hugging her older brother. Claire hugged Daniel too, then he turned to Lex and Marina.

"Your, Mama's a little tired, so you can't see her yet. But would you like to meet your little brother?" Daniel asked the twins knowing they were excited about meeting the new baby.

"Yes!" They said at the same time.

Daniel then took their hands and led them to the hospital nursery, Claire and Tara-Lynn following after them. Once they reached the nursery Daniel pointed out a baby with dark brown wisps of hair and blue eye's, other than his eye color he mostly resembled Betty.

"He's so beautiful ." Claire said admiring her newest grandchild.

"Did you decide on a name?" Tara-Lynn asked, as she admired her newborn nephew.

"Yeah, its Daniel Nicholas Suarez-Meade, we'll call him Nicky." Daniel said as he looked proudly at the newest member of his family.

_**Three Days Later**_

"Who'd of thought we'd have three kids." Betty said looking down at a sleeping Nicholas. They'd just finished tucking in Marina and Lex and were now in the nursery checking on the youngest, and newest Suarez-Meade. They'd bought him home earlier in the day, and it was his first time sleeping in the nursery.

"Well, I've always wanted a big family, and having three kids with the woman I love, is the greatest thing in the world." Daniel said wrapping his arms around his wife's waist and gently kissing her neck.

"Careful, Mr. Meade, three kids is all we can handle right now." Betty said teasingly.

They took one last look on their newborn son then exited the room, after making sure the baby monitor was turned on.

* * *

_**Three months later**_

"Mama, wanna watch sesame street with me?" Marina asked.

"Not, now sweetie, I have to give Nicky a bath." Betty said.

"Where's daddy?" Marina asked.

"He's making Nicky's breakfast." Betty said as she undressed Nicholas.

"Aww, I want someone to watch Elmo with me." Marina said pouting, she couldn't understand why, her parents were so focused on the new baby.

"Why, don't you watch it with Lex?" Betty said.

"Lex is playing with his trucks." Marina said.

"I'm sorry honey, you'll have to watch it by yourself." Betty said as she placed Nicky into his baby tub.

"That's not fair!" Marina said then stormed off. Betty sighed then continued to bathe her youngest.

When she was done, bathing and dressing Nicky she joined Daniel in the kitchen. She handed the baby to Daniel while she tested the warm bottle of milk, then handed it to Daniel too.

"I think we have to have a talk with Marina." Betty said thinking about how upset her daughter had gotten.

"About what?" Daniel asked as he put the bottle in Nicky's mouth.

"I think she's feeling frustrated about the new baby." Betty said.

"Why do you think that?" Daniel asked, then shifted Nicky to his shoulder, so he could burp him.

Betty explained Marina's behavior, a few minutes earlier, as well as similar small behavioral incidents, all occurring when Betty or Daniel were doing something for or with baby Nicholas.

"Oh,yeah, I can see that. What should we do about it?" Daniel said.

"I think we need to sit down and talk to her, I thought she and Lex were adjusting pretty well with Nicky, guess I was wrong." Betty said.

"We'll sort it out. After Nicky goes down for his afternoon nap, we'll talk to both of them." Daniel said.

"OK." Betty said.

After Nicky was fed and placed into his bassinet. Betty and Daniel called Lex and Marina into the living room, where they all sat down.

"Mari, Lex , we wanna know how you feel about the baby?" Daniel said.

"It's ok, to tell us how you're feeling, no matter what it is." Betty said.

"I like the baby, I like to help you and Mama take care of him, cause that's what big bruthur's do." Lex said.

"And you, Mari?" Daniel asked seeing the pout on Marina's face.

" I don't like the baby." Marina said pouting even more.

"Why don't you like the baby?" Betty asked her daughter.

"Because , you and Daddy don't love me anymore, you only spend time with Nicky, I don't want him." Marina answered tears starting to fall from her eye's.

"No, sweetie that isn't true, your Mama and I love you very much, having the new baby in the house doesn't change that." Daniel said.

"Your father's right, having Nicky around, doesn't make us love you, or your brother any less." Betty said.

"Then how come you don't play with me anymore, you only play with the baby." Marina said.

"Because, Nicky is a baby, and babies need mommies and daddies to take care of them until they can do things on there own. You and Lex were babies too,but now you can do lots of big girl and big boy stuff." Betty explained.

"Like what?" Marina asked.

"Like brushing your teeth without help, and tying your shoes ." Daniel said.

"Oh." Marina said.

"And you know what else you get to do." Betty said.

"What?" Lex and Marina both said.

"You get to teach Nicky how to do stuff, when he gets old enough." Betty said.

"Really?" Lex said.

"Yep, and you'll also get to play with him." Daniel said.

"OK...I guess we can keep him." Marina said.

* * *

**A/n:** _So that's the complete chapter six, my internet was trippy yesterday, so I'm guessing that last part didn't save so when I posted this yesterday that last part wasn't included,sorry about that. Construct criticsm/reviews/suggestions always appreciated and welcome, thanks again for reading, hope you're enjoying the story.  
_

**-Pessi . Rom**


	7. First Day Of School

**A/n:** I know its been ridiculously forever since I've updated,but the news of UB ending, along with the lack of Deity on the show this season,have left the plot bunnies practically starving, that combined with the busy life of a college student equaled no updates. But I've got a little vacation and figured I should update this and at least post the chapters I created in my head up, before I make my decision to end this story. I also will be working on finishing my other WIP Detty fics. Anywho, _Here's the seventh chapter, the The twins are now five years old, Nicky is about six months old,enjoy.  
_

**-Pessi . Rom**

**Thanks to:** _JackSam, didi6, AndromedaAiken and UzuNamikaze__ for reviewing the previous chapter, I appreciate it and hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**Chapter Seven : **_First Day Of School_

"Mama, Daddy, get up, get up!" Marina said tugging at her father.

"Yeah, its time for school, wake up!" Lex said, following his sister and tugging on his mother.

"We're up, we're up." Daniel mumbled with his eye's closed.

"No, you're not Daddy, your eyes are closed." Marina said poking her dads shoulder.

Betty opened her eyes noting the excited looks on her first borns, who were dressed and ready for school. Today was their first day of school and the twins had been excited since the week before. They'd gone school shopping the whole week, picking out backpacks, lunch boxes, pencils and new shoes. They would be going to Leore Academy, a semi private school, where they would have to wear uniforms, which Daniel and Betty had ordered three weeks prior and arrived the previous Monday.

The twins had tried on their uniforms the night before and had made Daniel take pictures of them wearing them. Marina and Lex had matching vest with white shirts underneath. Lex's uniform also with a tie, and brown pants, while Marina had the choice of a brown plaid skirts and brown pants. Since it was still summer, Marina would be wearing her skirt for the first day.

The twins absolutely loved their uniforms, and would have gladly slept in them if Daniel and Betty hadn't made them change into their pajamas. Betty got out of bed and ushered the twins out of her and Daniel's bedroom.

"Daddy, will be down in a second to make breakfast, why don't you go brush your teeth." Betty said.

"Ok, Mama. Come on Lex!" Marina said to her mom, then grabbed her brothers hand and pulled him toward their bathroom.

Betty smiled then walked down the hall to the nursery. She peeked into Nicholas' crib and saw that the baby was lying there already awake, he smiled and gurgled when he looked up and saw his mother looking down at him.

"Good morning,baby boy." Betty said picking up her younger son and walking over to the changing table.

She laid him down then picked up the box of wipes, baby powder, and a new diaper. She changed Nicholas ,then headed down the stairs where she could smell eggs and turkey links cooking. And wasn't surprised to see Daniel at the stove, while the twins set the table.

Betty placed Nicholas in his high chair then walked into the kitchen. She gave Daniel a kiss good morning, while the twins laughed, as they always did when they saw their parents kissing. She then opened the fridge pulling out the gallons of juice, and a bottle of milk which she placed in a pot of water, to warm up.

They took their seats at the table, Daniel, Betty, Lex and Marina, ate their egg breakfast, while Nicholas happily sucked on his bottle. After breakfast, the table was cleared by Daniel and Betty while Lex and Marina went upstairs to grab their backpacks and Nicholas amused himself in the play pen, Betty would bathe him after they dropped the twins at school.

"Ready to go?" Daniel asked the twins as the whole family stood in the living room, with Nicholas in his baby carrier.

"Un huh." The twins both said nodding their hands.

Then the family headed out the door.

* * *

_**Leore Academy**_

Daniel and Betty stood in the lobby of Leore Academy. They were checking in Lex and Marina and finding out which classroom, their kids had been placed in. Nicholas was sitting in his stroller happily playing with his favorite stuffed bunny, whose ear was in his mouth.

"Here you are , Lex and Marina Suarez-Meade will be in room 12A, with Mrs. Lindsey. That's right down the hall second door on the right." The woman in charge of registration said.

"Thank, you." Daniel said taking the sheet of paper.

"Come, on kids." Betty said, and they followed the directions the woman gave them.

"Here we are, twelve A." Daniel said as they stood outside of the classroom.

They walked into the classroom, there were three other students in there, along with a tall red haired woman , who they assumed was Marina and Lex's teacher,Mrs. Lindsey.

"Hello, I'm Mrs. Lindsey. welcome to kindergarten room 12A. What are your names?" Mrs. Lindsey said, speaking to the children.

"I'm Marina, this is my brother Lex, we're twins." Marina said.

"Well, its nice to meet you both. You'll be at table five with Katie. Katie can you raise your hand." Mrs . Lindsey said to one of the other children in the room.

"You two can go and take a seat now, if you want." Mrs . Lindsey said.

"Come on Lex." Marina said pulling her brother but he wouldn't go with her, instead he walked over and hid behind Betty.

"Hey, little man,its ok. Mommy will be back later, this is just like Preschool except you have a new teacher, and a new classroom." Daniel said.

"Do you promise to come back?" Lex said, not quite ready. He had been excited before,but now he was a little scared.

"I'll be right here to pick you and Mari up, at three,ok?" Betty said.

"O-Ok." Lex said moving from behind his mother.

"Come here buddy,you too Mari, I love you both, and your going to have a great day." Daniel said bending down and hugging the twins.

"Love you too." The twins said back, they then hugged Betty ,then went to take their seats.

"You must be the Meade's, I was told your twins were enrolled in my class, nice to meet you as well." Mrs . Lindsey said.

"Nice to meet you too." Betty and Daniel said.

" I always ask the parents if there is anything I should know about the kids, like nicknames or allergies." Mrs. Lindsey said.

"They don't have any allergies, but Marina likes to be called Mari and Lex is short for Alexander." Betty explained.

"Ok,well you're welcome to stick around till class starts,but experience shows its easier the early you leave,especially on the first day and with your oldest starting school, doubly for you with twins." Mrs . Lindsey said.

"Yeah, that makes sense." Daniel said.

"I guess we're lucky we still have this one, though its still hard seeing my babies in school already." Betty said.

"I know what you mean, I've got three of my own, and the first day was tough with all three of them." said.

"Thanks, I'll see you at three then." Betty said.

"Don't worry they'll do fine." Mrs. Lindsey said. Daniel and Betty then waved goodbye to the twins and headed back down the hallway.

"They weren't kidding when they said time flies and that they grow right before your eyes." Daniel said to Betty in the parking lot.

"Yeah, even Nicky is growing so fast,he'll be walking and talking soon." Betty said looking down at her youngest he smiled at her.

"Well we'll just have to cherish every moment then." Daniel said as he loaded the stroller into the trunk of the car and Betty placed Nicholas into his car seat.

"I think we've more than got that covered." Betty said.

"Yeah, I guess your mommy is right." Daniel said as he tousled Nicholas' brown wispy curls.

"Yep, Mommy is always right,baby boy." Betty said with a smirk,while Daniel just laughed.

"I gotta head to Mode,I'll be home at five ,but you can call me when the kids get out of school." Daniel said, his town car which was waiting for him,would be taking him to work, while Betty would drive the SUV back to the house. She would be working from home until Nicholas turned one, then she would be going back to Mode.

K, have a good day, I love you." Betty said giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Love you too, and you baby boy." Daniel said to Betty then turned to the baby who gurgled at him.

* * *

_** Later that day**_

"Daddy's home!" Marina said running for the front door, when she heard the door open.

"Hi,princess." Daniel said scooping her up in his arm.

"Hi,Daddy." Marina said holding him tight as he walked into the kitchen where Betty was starting the dinner with Lex helping.

"Hi, Daddy!" Lex said running over and hugging his dads legs. Daniel scooped him up too , then walked over to Betty who gave him a kiss.

" How was your day?" Betty asked as she turned her attention back to the pot on the stove.

"Good, had a couple of meetings,they all went great. Couldn't wait home to see you and the kids." Daniel said putting the twins down and walking over to the playpen where he picked up his youngest who immediately grabbed onto his fathers beard.

"Why don't you to tell Daddy how school went, today." Betty asked the twins and they immediately began to speak at the same time.

"Whoa, one at a time." Daniel said taking a seat and bouncing Nicholas on his knee.

" I love school, we had coloring, and story time and nap time!" Marina said excitedly.

"Wow." Daniel said.

"Yeah, and Daddy, we had recess, there was swings and hopscotch and jump rope..." Lex said.

"And there was basketball too!" Marina said.

"Wow, looks like you two had fun."

" Do we get to go back tomorrow?" Lex said clearly not scared of school anymore.

"Yep buddy, and the day after that,too." Daniel.

"Really?" Marina asked not believing it.

"Yep." Betty said.

"Awesome!" Marina said clearly excited.

Daniel and Betty just smiled ,it was moments like this,seeing the pure joy on their young faces, that they cherished the most.

* * *

**A/n:**_ Thanks for reading I hope to get some other chapters up within the next couple of days, which will probably be short intro like chapters,for what the later chapters will entail, as always Construct criticism/reviews/suggestions always appreciated and welcome, thanks again for reading, hope you're enjoying the story.  
_

**-Pessi . Rom**


	8. Daniel Nicholas Meade

**A/n:** So here's another chapter as promised, this will be focused around the youngest of the Suarez-Meade kids,he starts out at 9 months in this chapter,which makes it three months after the events of the previous chapter,_this chapter also sorta leads into the next chapter as well, enjoy.  
_

**-Pessi . Rom**

**Thanks to:** _didi6 ,JackSam , AndromedaAiken and UzuNamikaze for reviewing the previous chapter, I appreciate it and hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**Chapter Eight : **_Daniel- Nicholas Meade; Prodigy  
_

Betty sat on the couch in the play room, watching her three children. It was a Saturday and the family of five was spending the day together in doors,because it was raining outside. Daniel had made a quick trip to the store, while Betty stayed with the children. Normally they would go to the supermarket together,but Betty didn't want to expose the kids to the cold weather,especially Nicky who was still building up his immune system and had just gotten over a cold.

Marina was playing in her plastic playhouse, she had her dolls in there and was "playing school". While Lex was driving around the room in his toy car, on a mat that served as a fake highway. While the youngest Meade sat upright on the couch next to his mother, fixated on his new toy, a electronic piano that made funny sounds, and even played nursery rhymes, when you pressed the right button.

Betty turned to Nicky when he giggled after pressing a button, she remembered when the twins were that young, and now they had been in kindergarten for three months. She heard the door open and new that Daniel was back, the kids all stopped what they were doing even, Nicholas, who sensed that something was happening.

"Daddy's back!" Marina said running out of her house and rushing to the front door. Lex soon followed after, and Nicky lifted his arms up signaling that he wanted to be picked up.

"Come on baby boy,lets go see Daddy." Betty said placing the baby on her hip and walking out of the playroom.

She heard Daniel and the twins in the kitchen, as they helped him with a few bags of groceries.

"Were you able to get everything?" Betty asked when she walked into the kitchen.

"Yep,we're all set for our indoor picnic." Daniel said. Nicky extended his arms to Daniel who reached out and took him.

"He's been having lots of fun with his new toy,I think he might be ready for a nap." Betty said ,noticing how Nicky lay his head against his fathers chest and rubbed his eyes.

"I think your right, I'll go put him down in his play pen." Daniel said.

"And I'll start on the sandwiches, you two want to help me?" Betty asked the twins.

"Un huh, are we having cookies too?" Marina asked recognizing the roll of cookie dough. While Lex nodded in agreement at helping.

"Yep,but you'll have to eat your sandwiches first." Betty said. She and Daniel always made sure the kids had a balanced meal.

They started making the sandwiches while Daniel rocked Nicky for a little bit,until his little blue eyes shut. He gently placed him into the play pen, and covered him with a warm blanket, that Claire had given them at Nicky's baby shower. He smiled as he looked down at his youngest. Overall Daniel-Nicholas, was a pretty good baby. He cried less than his older siblings had at the age, and his personality was a mix of both him and Betty.

Betty would always joke that Nicky had inherited his fathers stubbornness, as well as his first name. He was the perfect baby until you tried to take something away from him,then the whole house would know the baby was upset. He had the lungs of a three year old,with how loud he screamed, especially when he couldn't find his favorite bunny,or if Lex took one of his toys. Or if Betty or Daniel stopped him from putting some random object,like one of Daniel's ties, into his mouth,it didn't help that he was teething.

Betty and Daniel had been concerned in the beginning,but they soon found ways to deal with it, and knew once he got older, it would be easier to get him to understand about sharing. He was also progressing quite fast for his age. Although he hadn't learned how to walk yet, he could however, pull himself up and stand up for longer times then Marina and Lex had at that age.

They also noticed his fondness for music. He absolutely loved any kind of music and Betty and Daniel would catch him bouncing, while he held on to the couch, to Marina and Lex's sesame street DVD's. He would also hum along, or babble the words to a song he heard. He was speaking,but could only say, Mama, Daddy, Wex and Maree, and sometimes" up".

Daniel thought about how much he'd changed since becoming a parent. It wasn't a bad change,his kids, and Betty had brought more meaning to his life, more purpose. He would do anything for his family. Betty calling him brought him out of his reverie . He whispered "I love you", to the sleeping baby then rejoined Betty and the twin in the kitchen.

* * *

_Three Months later_

Daniel was upstairs in the nursery getting Nicky dressed for his big day. Today was the baby's first birthday, Daniel and Betty couldn't believe it had been a year since their youngest was born. And in another couple of months their twins would be turning six. Daniel tickled the baby's belly which earned him a toothy smile.

"You ready, baby boy." Daniel said smoothing out his shirt as he picked him up.

"Hi." The baby said in response, which made Daniel laugh, until he turned around and saw his sister standing behind him, waving.

"Tara-Lynn, I'm so glad you could make it!" Daniel said half hugging his sister, since he held Nicky.

"I couldn't miss my nephew and god sons, first birthday, now could I ." Tara-Lynn said taking the baby from Daniel.

"How are things in New York." Daniel asked as the left the nursery and headed down stairs.

"Good,my first show went great, I even sold three of my pieces." Tara-Lynn said referring to her photography.

"That's great Tare,I'm so proud of you." Daniel said.

"Thanks,Danny boy." Tara-Lynn said.

"There's the birthday boy, and my grandson." Claire said, when she spotted Daniel and Tara-Lynn descending the stairs.

"Hi,Mom." Daniel said giving his mom as kiss on the cheek, he then went in search of Betty, who was in the kitchen with the twins.

"Where's the birthday boy?" Betty asked.

"Tara-Lynn and My mom have him. Is everything set up, you need me to do anything." Daniel asked. Tussling the hair of the twins as he spoke to his wife.

"Nope, I think we're pretty much good to go,the other guest should be here soon. I just spoke to Christina and she,Jason and William should be here any second." Betty said.

"Will is coming?" Marina asked excited. Her and Lex had grown up with Christina's son and the three were inseparable.

"Yep,Uncle Henry and Aunt Melanie are also bringing Peter and Jessica." Betty said referring to Henry's two year old son and four year old daughter, with his wife Melanie. Henry was also Nicky's god-father,since Tara-Lynn wasn't married.

"Yay!" The twins said happy that their friends were coming to the party.

Hilda,Santos and the kids would usually fly out for the twins birthdays and had planned to do the same for Nicky,but Hilda was seven months pregnant with her third child, so she was unable to fly.

Betty heard the doorbell ring and went to answer the door. It was Christina, Jason and Will, who immediately ran off to play with the twins after saying hello to his Godmother, and Godfather. Soon the other guest started to arrive and the party started.

* * *

**Two Hours later**

"Happy Birthday to Nicky, Happy Birthday to you!" All the guest sang.

This time it was the twins who helped with the blowing out of the candles. The cake had a peter the rabbit theme, which Nicky couldn't stop starring out since, he loved rabbits and bunnies, as well as the book,which they read to him frequently. Daniel cut pieces of cake and started handing them out as Betty, Christina and Tara-Lynn caught up.

"I can't believe he's one already,or that the twins are going to be six in a couple of months." Tara-Lynn said.

"I know what you mean, I remember being at the twins second birthday after having William, and now he'll be starting kindergarten." Christina said.

"It gets easier, when you have more than one,you get to see the transitions through the stages all over again." Betty said.

"I dunno about that, I wouldn't mind having more, but now that Will's starting school,it'll give me more time to focus on my designing,especially when I'm not working at the hospital." Christina says.

"You've probably just jinxed yourself, you know." Betty said laughing.

"Jason wouldn't mind that at all, he still wants three kids." Christina said laughing.

"So when I become a Mom, am I gonna talk non-stop about my kids." Tara-Lynn said jokingly.

"You wont even know you're doing it until its too late." Daniel said,which earned smiles and laughter from the girls.

* * *

One Year Later

"Happy Birthday to Nicky, Happy Birthday to you!" All the guest sang.

A year had passed and it was now Nicky's second birthday. The youngest Meade had continued to grow, especially in intelligence, he was learning faster than the other kids his age and was currently obsessed with the piano at two years old. Daniel and Betty had gotten him a miniature piano and though he wasn't old enough yet for formal lessons, they planned to enroll him when he turned three.

He would sit at the piano for hours, playing around with the keys and listening intently to the different sounds each key made, all his electronic piano toys were forgotten and neglected as they could not compare to the real thing. He still loved bunnies and rabbits and again had a cake with that theme, but this time it was bugs bunny,his other obsession.

Christina, had indeed been jinxed as she was now five months pregnant with her second and third child, twin girls. Betty was also pregnant with her fourth a child, a not necessarily planned pregnancy,but a happy one nonetheless. She was only three months along, and as with the other three, her and Daniel were going to wait till the baby was born to learn the sex. The twins were now six years old, soon to be turning seven, and Will, Christiana's oldest was six.

Tara-Lynn was present at the party along with Hilda, Santos , Justin who was now attending college in Leore,Lily who was now eleven and Alyssa, the baby Hilda had been pregnant with who was ten months old. Tara-Lynn now had her own photography gallery in New York, and was engaged to her boyfriend of six years.

"I wan bugs cake Daddy." Nicky said, his speech was quite clear for two years old.

"Just a second kiddo." Daniel said as he cut the cake and placed it on his plate.

"Thank , you." Nicky said. Daniel then cut and passed out cakes to the other kids.

Betty looked around at all her friends and family, her husband and her kids,though they were growing right in front of her eyes, she couldn't help but smile, because what she was feeling,that pride and accomplishment, was what parenthood was all about. She smiled as her hand rested on the slight bulge on her stomach, she couldn't to begin that journey all over again with her soon to be son or daughter.

* * *

**A/n:**_ So this came out much longer than I initially planned, and I hoped you enjoyed it, I'll see if I can get another chapter up after the weekend,if the plot bunnies get inspired for this story. The next chapter will be about baby number four,sorry but you'll have to wait for the next chapter, to know the sex,I've got its name and personality already created so the update shouldn't take too long, thanks for reading and as always Construct criticism/reviews/suggestions always appreciated and welcome, thanks again for reading, hope you're enjoying the story.  
_

**-Pessi . Rom**


	9. Baby Makes Six

**A/n:** I got inspired again so here is another chapter, its gonna be short, and I've got chapter ten already in my head, I'll try to write that as I travel back to college on the train tomorrow, and hope to get that up Monday maybe Tuesday depending on when I finish, enjoy._  
_

**-Pessi . Rom**

**Thanks to:** JackSam and UzuNamikaze_ for reviewing the previous chapter, I appreciate it and hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**Chapter Nine :**_ Baby Makes Six_

Betty sat on a blanket,Nicky asleep next to her. She watched Daniel,the twins and Will run around the soccer field, at their local park. She was nine months pregnant and was officially two weeks over her due date. She was tired off being cooped up at the house with nothing to do, so Daniel suggested an outing with the kids and had invited Will. Jason and Christina were home with their newborn, two month old twins ,Kaitlin and Katerina,who mostly slept during the day. By taking Will out they were giving Jason and Christina a chance to rest while the twins slept.

Though she was outdoors, her pregnant state still left her sitting and doing nothing. But she was happy for a change of scenery as she waited for her son or daughter to stop being stubborn. All through the pregnancy the baby was very active, moving and kicking constantly,but for some reason he or she wasn't ready to come out yet.

Betty's doctor suggested they give it one more week and if the baby still wasn't ready they'd go in and do a Cesarean. Betty hoped it wouldn't come to that. She'd delivered her first three naturally, and she wanted to do the same with baby number four.

"Mama, did you see, did you see, I kicked the ball in the goal!" Lex said yelling excitedly to his mom.

"I saw it , good job Lex!" Betty said.

She continued to watch as they played. Betty's legs started to feel restless from sitting, so she got up to stretch her legs. At that moment, she suddenly felt a sharp pain. She ignored it, but when she was suddenly hit with another sharp pain, she knew something was wrong. And when she felt her water break she knew it was time, her baby was finally ready to be born.

"Daniel! Come here,quick!" Betty yelled, and Daniel immediately stopped what he was doing, and had the kids follow him over to Betty.

" Betty, whats wrong?" Daniel asked seeing the pain on his wife's face.

"I-I I'm going...into labor." Betty said pausing to take a breath.

"N-now." Daniel said. Even though this was Betty's third pregnancy, and they knew the baby would be coming soon, he was still a bit disoriented.

"Yes,now." Betty said clenching her teeth.

"Is Mama,ok?" Marina asked. She and Lex were in school when Betty had gone into labor with Nicky,so they had no idea what was going on.

"I'm fine baby girl,it's just time for the baby to come." Betty said putting on a brave face for the children.

"Ok, lets all go to the car, I'll call my mom on the way to the hospital, so she can watch the kids." Daniel said.

Daniel picked up the sleeping Nicky, then ran to get the car. He placed Nicky in his baby carrier than drove the car closer. He quickly got out of the car and back over to Betty, who helped into the car. He then made sure all the kids were inside and buckled up before driving toward the hospital.

* * *

**Leore General : **_Delivery Room_**  
**

"Alright Betty,one more push and you get to meet your baby." The doctor said.

"You can do it honey, just one more push." Daniel said into Betty's ear as he held her hand.

"Ahhhhhh!" Betty screamed as she pushed.

" Here it comes,congratulations ...its a girl." The doctor said as he held the crying baby, Daniel than cut the umbilical cord.

The nurses than cleaned off the baby, and then handed her to Betty. Betty had tears in her eyes as she looked down at her newborn daughter. The baby looked a bit like Betty, she had dark brown hair and when she opened her eyes, they were a hazel color.

"She's so beautiful." Daniel said as he gazed at his newborn daughter.

"Yeah, she's absolutely perfect." Betty said as the baby looked up at her mother, then slowly closed her eye's.

"I love you." Daniel said kissing Betty's forehead.

"I love you too." Betty said as she held her baby.

A few minutes later, Betty and the baby were moved out of delivery and to the maternity ward. Daniel left her to get the twins, Nicky and Claire. Jason had come to the hospital and picked up Will, they left ,but not before promising to come back the next day with Christina, to see Betty and the new baby. Since Christina and Jason's twins were still very young they would be with their grandparents when their parents came back to the hospital to see Betty.

"Hi." Betty said smiling when her three children walked in with Daniel and Claire, Daniel held Nicky in his arms.

"Hi, Mama, are you feeling better?" Lex asked.

"Yeah buddy, I'm much better. Come closer I want you to meet someone." Betty said motioning for them to come to the right side of her hospital bed. Her new baby girl rested in her arms.

"This is your baby sister." Betty said.

"Shes tiny like Nicky." Lex said as he looked at his baby sister.

"Whats her name, Mama?" Marina asked.

"Her name is Nadia." Betty said. She and Daniel had decided on two possible names for the baby, and Nadia had been their chose for a girl.

"Hi, Nadee-ah." Lex and Marina said, and the baby turned to look at the new,yet familiar voices.

"Baybee." Nicky said pointing at Nadia.

"That's right Nicky, shes a baby, _your_ baby sister." Daniel said.

"Baybee swittur." Nicky said then clapped his hands as he giggled. Betty and Daniel couldn't help but smile. And they had a feeling those two would probably be close as Nadia grew.

"She's beautiful,Betty." Claire said looking at her newest grandchild, and second granddaughter.

"Do you want to hold her?" Betty asked.

"I'd loved to." Claire said.

"We wanted to wait till she was born, but we decided that if she was girl that her middle name would be after you,so her full name is Nadia Claire Suarez-Meade." Daniel said, smiling at his Mom.

"I'm honored, and I think she takes after me already, seems she already has a stubborn streak. She wasn't ready when the doctors said she would be, she was born on her own time,weren't you Naddie." Claire said cooing at the baby, who smiled back at her grandmother.

"Naddie..." I like that Betty said.

"Yeah, we'll call her Naddie for short." Daniel said.

Betty looked around at her family, her wonderful husband and best friend, her twins, her younger son and brand new baby girl. She also smiled at her mother in law, a woman who had become somewhat of a second mother to Betty. And as she looked at them all, she couldn't have been more happier, and loved then in that moment,when baby made six.

* * *

**A/n:**_ Thanks for reading hope you liked it, I wasn't sure exactly how to end it, but I hope it was to your liking,as always Construct criticism/reviews/suggestions are appreciated and welcome, thanks again for reading, hope you're enjoying the story.  
_

**-Pessi . Rom**


	10. Bedtime Moments

**A/n:** Here's the next chapter,its short and sweet , the next chapter will focus on Nadia starting at six months old,which I hope to post today or tomorrow, enjoy._  
_

**-Pessi . Rom**

**Thanks to:** _abovetherim, AndromedaAiken and didi6_

_ for reviewing the previous chapter, I appreciate it and hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**Chapter Ten :**_ Bedtime Moments  
_

Daniel looked down into the crib of his newest daughter, and youngest child. They'd brought her home the week before, and so far she'd been a pretty good baby,when it came to letting her parents sleep. They were worried at first, that she wasn't waking them up as much during the night to eat, as the other three Meade children.

But their doctor had assured them, it was ok, cause when she did eat, she ate plenty. Plus it wasn't like she didn't wake them up at all during the night, cause like most newborns, she did, it was just less then, when Lex,Marina and Nicky were newborns.

"Is she asleep?" Betty whispered as she came into the nursery.

"Yeah,I just put her down a few minutes ago." Daniel whispered back.

Betty glanced down at her baby girl, she smiled when she saw a little hint of a smirk on the baby's face as she slept. She imagined Nadia would be a lot like Daniel, like Nicky she already had her father's stubbornness, the circumstances of her birth were proof of that.

Betty and Daniel each took one last look at the baby before turning on the baby monitor then quietly exited the room and gently closing the door behind them. They walked down the hall to Nicky's room. The two year old's room was decorated with all things musical, as well as bunnies and rabbits_._

His toy box was also filled with musical toys. His bedspread was even piano themed_. _Nicky lay on his bed, his favorite stuffed rabbit in his also had his favorite peter the rabbit book. He knew once it was bedtime, that meant either his mom or dad would read or tell him a bedtime story.

"Ready, for your story buddy?" Daniel asked sitting on his son's bed,it was his turn to read Nicky's story, which meant that Betty would be tucking the toddler in, once the story was finished.

"Yes,this one Daddy." Nicky said handing his father the book.

"Alright." Daniel said taking the book, he opened it up and began to read.

After a few pages of the story Nicky fell asleep and Daniel put away his book. Betty than gently tucked him in. They both kissed their youngest son on the forehead before leaving the room. They walked down the hall again and approached the twins room.

The six and a half year old's were old enough to have their own room. But they were very close as twins and wanted to keep sharing the room. They did however switch to bunk beds even though the room was big enough for two separate twin sized beds.

Though the twins slept on a bunk bed they each had their own side of the room, separate, closet and dresser as well as book shelf and toy boxes. As they continued to grow older, their personalities,but not their tie as twins, kept changing and became more distinct.

"Time for bed, you two." Betty said when her and Daniel entered the room.

The twins were both engrossed in a book. Marina had the top bunk while Lex had the bottom. Lex had been afraid of heights since he was about five,but Marina loved being on the top bunk.

"Five more minutes please?" Marina pleaded.

"Yeah,please?" Lex said joining in.

Marina was reading an informational book about different types of people and cultures, while Lex had a beginners cook book in his hand. Daniel looked to Betty, who nodded,before he answered them.

"Five more minutes,than its lights out." Daniel said sternly.

"Ok." The twins said, then went back to their reading.

Betty and Daniel smiled at each other. Though Lex and Marina had video game systems and hand held game devices, like other children their age, they still loved to read and to learn. In fact they still loved school and learning new things. A fact that Betty claimed in joking with Daniel, was from her genes.

"Alright,five minutes are up,books away." Daniel said.

The twins did as the were told. They knew that there was no point in begging for more time,because their parents would just remind them that there was plenty of time to read the following day and that sleep was more important.

"Goodnight, you two, love you." Betty said kissing Lex's forehead then standing up and kissing Marina's forehead.

"Goodnight, Mama,love you too." Lex and Marina said. Then it was Daniel's turn.

"Sleep tight little man, you too princess." Daniel said,saying goodnight to the twins.

"Night,love you too Daddy." The twins said back.

Daniel and Betty than exited the room, shutting off the light before they left. They than made their way to their bedroom,at the far end of the hallway. They changed into their pajamas's, made sure the baby monitor in their room was on, then climbed into bed.

Daniel wrapped his arms around Betty, as she lay her body against his, her head resting on his lay there for a few minutes just enjoying being in the warmth and comfort of each others embrace.

"Did you ever think we'd be here, married seven years with four wonderful kids." Betty said.

" We've been married for seven years?" Daniel said in a mock, shocked, voice.

"Daniel...I'm serious." Betty said.

"Sorry,babe. Truthfully I never thought I'd settle down, till I met you and my whole life changed. Especially the second time, we met." Daniel said referring to the amnesia that followed his coma, eight years ago.

"Yeah,well truthfully, I wouldn't have wanted to settle down with the person you were before you met me." Betty said with a smirk.

"Hey, I wasn't that bad, was I?" Daniel said.

"Yeah...you were." Betty said laughing.

"Don't get me started on what you were like before we met,need I mention a certain poncho." Daniel said with a smirk.

"Hey, it didn't look that bad." Betty said.

"Yes...it did." Daniel said,being the one to laugh this time.

"Whatever,you married me anyway." Betty said.

"And you married me." Daniel said.

"Yeah, it wasn't the worst mistake I've made." Betty said lifting her head to look at him.

"Was that supposed to be an insult or a compliment." Daniel said, knowing she was just teasing.

"Neither." Betty said then kissed him.

"Hmm, I like neither." Daniel said.

"I thought you would." Betty said then kissed him again.

They broke the kiss a few minutes later, and Betty resumed her position of her head gently resting against his chest. It didn't seem like it'd only been seven years,it felt like Daniel had always been a part of her life. He wasn't just her husband, and the father of her four children,he was the love of her life and her best friend.

"I love you." Daniel said gently pulling her close.

"I love you too." Betty said, yawning, tired from the long day.

They then fell asleep, enjoying the few hours they'd have of sleep, before the baby woke them up.

* * *

**A/n:**_ Thanks for reading hope you liked it. I was thinking of making another family focused story focusing around Christina, Jason and their kids,Detty and their kids would also make appearances, I don't know if anyone would be interested in that,but its something I have in my head right now as a maybe future project when I finish with my other Detty's so let me know if y'all would read something like that. For those who are reading my other Detty fics I hope to update some of them this weekend as well,we'll see, depending on how much free time I have. Thanks again for reading and as always Construct criticism/reviews/suggestions are appreciated and welcome, thanks again for reading, hope you're enjoying the story.  
_

**-Pessi . Rom**


	11. Mother's Day

**A/n:** _Here's the next chapter,it was supposed to be the chapter focused around Nadia,but I figured since it is mother's day weekend I should post a chapter about that,but I do hope to post the Nadia chapter very soon,Nadia will be six months old in this as well as the following chapter,enjoy.__  
_

**-Pessi . Rom**

**Thanks to:**_ UzuNamikaze, didi6 and AndromedaAiken_

_ for reviewing the previous chapter, I appreciate it and hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**Chapter Eleven :**_ Mother's Day  
_

Betty awoke to find the spot next to her empty,she wondered where Daniel was, and got her answer when he walked in with Marina,Lex,Nicky and Nadia. Marina was holding Nadia while Daniel had a breakfast tray in his arm.

"Happy Mothers Day!" They all said,except for Nadia of course, who just cooed at the sight of her mother.

"Aww,thank you!Come here,so I can you a hug." Betty said motioning for her children to come closer,she hugged and kissed each of them, and took Nadia into her arms. Daniel walked over and placed the food tray on the lamp table before kissing his wife.

"Happy Mother's day Betty, thank you for giving me, these four wonderful children." Daniel said. Betty smiled and looked lovingly at her husband of eight years.

"Mama,we made you a card!" Marina said excited.

"Yeah, here Mama." Lex said handing her one of those jumbo cards.

"Thank you." Betty said kissing them both.

" Open it now." Marina said excited to see her mothers reaction to the contents of the card.

"Ok, I'll read it out loud. Happy Mother's Day Mama, we love you,love Lex,Marina,Nicky and Nadia." Betty read and also inside the card was a picture of her with all four children.

"Do you like it Mama?"Lex asked.

"Like it,I love it,its the best card I've ever gotten." Betty said smiling at her second eldest.

"Me and Lex signed our names all by ourselves,but Daddy signed Nicky and Nadia's cause they can't write yet." Marina said, pointing to the signatures at the bottom of the card written in crayon.

"Good job sweetheart." Betty said smiling.

"They helped me make the breakfast too." Daniel said.

"I can see that." Betty said seeing her children s appearance, they were covered in flour and other food stains,Nicky was covered the most,while Nadia,who was probably in her playpen at the time was clean from head to toe,as she sucked her thumb sitting up on her parents bed.

"Mari,why don't you and Lex help Nicky get cleaned up,while Mama eats her breakfast." Daniel said to the seven and a half year old twins.

"Ok,Daddy. Come on Lex,come on Nicky." Marina said grabbing the hands, of her twin ,and younger brother,before walking out of the room.

"This was really sweet,babe thank you." Betty said kissing Daniel with more passion now that the kids were out of the room,with the exception of Nadia,who was too young to even understand.

"And the day is just starting,I've got it all planned out. My mom will be over in an hour to watch the kids,this whole day is going to about you relaxing without worrying about the kids." Daniel said.

"You're amazing, you know that." Betty said smiling at her husbands thoughtfulness.

"Only because I'm with you." Daniel said kissing her. Nadia giggled as she looked up at her parents.

"You're amazing too, Naddie." Daniel said picking up the baby and kissing her nose. She smiled and grabbed onto her father's beard with her little hands,something she loved to do.

"So whats first on the list?" Betty asked after she finished her pancake and egg breakfast.

" I've gotten you a spa appointment, hair, nails and a personal massage. Christina will also be going,the car should be here in an hour." Daniel said.

"And after that?" Betty asked smiling at her husband.

"The rest is a surprise,you'll see whats next after you're done at the spa." Daniel said.

"Ok,I guess I should shower than." Betty said getting up, she kissed her baby, then headed toward the bathroom.

"I'll put Nadia in her playpen,then I'll join you." Daniel said with a smirk.

* * *

Betty sat across from Daniel at a small candle lit table. Soft music was playing as they enjoyed their meal. Her day had been amazing,after the spa, the town car had taken her and Christina to her favorite clothes store,where they got new dresses to wear at dinner with their husbands later.

After that they were brought to a shoe store,where they bought shoes to match their outfits. And after that they had lunch at one of Betty and Christina's favorite lunch spots,when it came time for the check,they found their meal had already been prepaid for by Daniel and Jason.

The car then took Betty and Christina to a special mothers day concert featuring one of Betty's favorite musical artist Maroon 5. The concert was amazing and after she went back home to get ready for a dinner date with Daniel.

Claire had taken the kids to her house,where they would be spending the night. So Daniel and Betty were having their romantic dinner at the house outside on the patio of the Meade mansion left to him by his father,where they'd been living since the twins were born.

Daniel had cooked chicken fettuccine for dinner

"Today was amazing." Betty said holding Daniel's hands across the table.

"I'm glad you liked it, I was hoping to top next year,and we have twice as many kids this year, so I wanted to show you how much I appreciate what you do for me and our kids." Daniel said.

" Well you succeeded. And you do just as much for the kids and me, as I do for you." Betty said. And she meant it, because her and Daniel did in fact share the responsibly and she knew that he wished he could spend even more time with them and Betty even though he spent more then enough time with them.

"Yeah,but you carried and gave birth to every last one, and that makes you incredible. I got you something ,Daniel said handing her a long medium sized jewelery gift box with a bow" Daniel said kissing her hand.

Betty took it and opened it to reveal a gold charm bracelet with six charms, on the first two charms were her and Daniel's name with a plus sign in between and after that the next four charms were the names of their four children listed consecutively by birth order.

"Do you like it?" Daniel asked.

"Yes,its beautiful,thank you honey." Betty said giving him a quick kiss.

"I love you." Daniel said, then met his lips with hers.

"I love you too." Betty said looking into his eye's ,without him, she wouldn't have the life and the family she had with him,a family that meant everything to her, in her role as mother.

"Care to dance?" Daniel asked when they ended the kiss.

"Always." Betty said standing up and letting him pull her into his arm as they swayed to the soft music.

* * *

**A/n:**_ Thanks for reading hope you liked it, I actually saw Maroon 5 perform on mothers day about two years back and they were absolutely amazing live. I want to wish all the mothers a HAPPY Mother's Day! I myself am not a mother yet,but I love kids and I look forward to becoming one in the future. Whether it be through adoption, naturally or both,I know it will be an amazing feeling. Thanks again for reading hope to have the "Nadia" chapter up soon and as always Construct criticism/reviews/suggestions are appreciated and welcomed, thanks again for reading, hope you're enjoying the story.  
_

**-Pessi . Rom**


	12. Nadia Claire Meade

**A/n:** _Here's the next chapter,I'm going to start with Nadia at one years old and will only include one birthday scene,its pretty short,but they'll be more moments with Nadia as she gets older, enjoy.__  
_

**-Pessi . Rom**

**Thanks to:**_ didi6 and AndromedaAiken_

_ for reviewing the previous chapter, I appreciate it and hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**Chapter Twelve :**_ Nadia Claire Meade; All-star_

"Dada,up!" Nadia said when she saw her father approaching her crib.

"Hey there baby girl." Daniel said picking up his youngest daughter. She immediately latched onto his beard with her little hands, and gave it a tug. Daniel gently removed her hand from his beard and walked with her over to the changing table,where he changed her and placed a fresh diaper on.

He then headed downstairs, where Betty was talking on the phone. There were decorations set up around the house and outside as well as food spread out over the tables. Today was Nadia's first birthday, the party would be starting as soon as the guest started to arrive.

"Ok, see you in a little bit." Betty said, as she hung up the phone.

"Everything set?" Daniel asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah,that was just Jody's mom from mommy and me, she needed directions to the house." Betty said referring to the gymboree class she took the kids to. Nadia loved all the baby sports activities,especially soccer and basketball.

"Mama!" Nadia said reaching her hands out so her mom could take her.

"Hey, there birthday girl." Betty said kissing her daughter's cheek.

"Where are,our other bundles of joy?" Daniel asked, referring to the twins and Nicky. The twins were now seven and a half, and Nicky was now three.

"Marina and Lex are playing in the astro jump with Lily,Hilda's out there with Alyssa watching them. And Nicky's in his music room with Justin." Betty said as she bounced her younger daughter on her hip.

"I spoke to Tara-Lynn and she and my mom are on their way." Daniel said. Tara-Lynn was in town for her youngest niece's birthday, she was staying with Claire. She now had two photo studios in New York, and had gotten married three months earlier. Her husband, a published writer, was on a book tour otherwise he would have come with her.

"Great...that's probably them now." Daniel said when he heard the door bell ring. Betty placed Nadia down, and walked with her after Daniel toward the front door.

They opened the door to reveal Claire and Tara-Lynn, and right behind them were Christina, Jason, six year old Will and fourteen month old Kaitlin and Katerina. Nadia smiled and began to babble when she saw the twins, who already were her best friends. The other guest arrived including, Henry, Melanie, Peter and Jessica, and the party began.

"Happy Birthday dear Nadia, Happy Birthday to you!" The guest all sang,when it was time to blow out the candles and cut the cake.

Betty held Nadia above the cake, and when she couldn't blow all the candles, they had Nicky help her, who was excited to show his little sister how to blow the candles. All in all it was a fun happy, family and friend filled first birthday for the youngest Suarez-Meade.

* * *

**A Year Later**

"Kick it to me Daddy!" Nicky yelled as he ran around the soccer field.

Daniel and Betty were at the park with all of the kids,including Christina's and Henry's. Daniel was playing soccer with eight and a half year old Marina and Lex, four year old Nicky, two year old Nadia, seven year old Will, two year old Kaitlin and Katerina, six year old Peter and eight year old Jessica.

"Let's give Nadia a try, first." Daniel said kicking it to the two year old.

Nadia had continued to love sports and soccer was her by far her favorite. She had excellent coordination for a two year old. While Marina had been a girly baby and toddler, Nadia was definitely a tom boy, she'd rather play with her brothers toys and she and Nicky were inseparable.

Betty again had to watch from the sidelines seeing as she was seven months pregnant with her fifth child. Again this pregnancy had not been planned, and even though Daniel and Betty loved their kids, they both decided that five was enough.

Betty smiled as the baby inside her kicked. He or she wasn't very active, but she still enjoyed feeling the baby move. Just like the others they didn't want to find out the sex of the baby. She smiled as the twins waved to her, she waved back then helped herself to the bag of grapes in the basket next to her.

She sat with one hand over her swollen belly. She laughed when all the kids basically tackled Daniel and were laying on top of him. Daniel yelled to Betty for help, but she just laughed, as did all the kids. She couldn't ask for anything else, though her feet were swollen and her back ached, she wouldn't trade moments like these for anything else in the world.

* * *

**A/n_: _**_that's right Betty's preggers again, the next Detty baby will be born after the father's day chapter,which will be up sometime on or before fathers day. Let me know if y'all would like to see any particular moments next for ex: family vacations or whatever, I've got some chapter planned but I'm always open to suggestions, thanks for reading __and as always Construct criticism/reviews/suggestions are appreciated and welcomed, thanks again for reading, hope you're enjoying the story.  
_

**-Pessi . Rom**


	13. Father's Day

**A/n:** _Here's the next chapter, sorry it's late, I meant to get it posted on or before Father's day, but I didn't have the time, this is a bit short, but I will have another chapter posted tomorrow as well, that will be somewhat of a continuation of this one, enjoy.__  
_

**-Pessi . Rom**

**Thanks to:**_ AndromedaAiken_

_ for reviewing the previous chapter, I appreciate it and hope you enjoy the new chapter._

**Chapter Thirteen :**_ Father's Day_

'' Happy Fathers Day, Daddy!'' Marina, Lex, Nicky and Nadia said as Daniel entered the kitchen area.

'' Lex made breakfast and I helped." Marina said referring to the breakfast spread on the table.

"I help too, Daddy." Nicky said making sure he was included, while Nadia just smiled at her Daddy.

"Wow, thank you, all of you." Daniel said hugging his four children.

"They also got you a card, and gift." Nine months pregnant Betty said walking into the room.

"I was wondering where you were?" Daniel said kissing his wife good morning.

"After I supervised the kids making breakfast, thought I'd get off my feet, till you woke up." Betty said.

"And hows my youngest." Daniel said placing his hand on her swollen belly and speaking to his unborn son or daughter.

"Very lively today, the kicking is killing my back." Betty said rubbing her back.

"I'll give you a massage later." Daniel whispered in Betty's ear, even after nine years of marriage, he could still make her blush like a little school girl.

"Daddy, the breakfast is getting cold, sit down and eat." Lex said getting impatient, he'd worked really hard on preparing his own recipe and couldn't wait to hear what his Dad thought of the food.

"I'm coming. Why don't you go lay back down, I'll come get you when I'm done eating." Daniel said noticing how tired his wife looked, she even looked in a little bit of pain.

"Ok." Betty said, then made her way to one of the downstairs guest bedroom. Since she could barely see her feet, she and Daniel had moved into one of the downstairs bedroom's , where they would be staying until the new baby arrived.

Daniel sat and ate the breakfast his kids had prepared. The twins and Nicky kept him talking, while Nadia sat quietly in her father's lap, occasionally saying "Hapee da-ther's day". Betty had been coaching her all week to get her to say it on the actual day with the older kids and she had done very well for a two year old.

Daniel finished up, and walked with the kids with their gift to him, to the guest bedroom. He found Betty lying on the bed, she was rubbing her back and sides, and pain was clearly etched on her face.

"Betty, are you ok?" Daniel said rushing to his wife's side.

"No...yes, I think I'm having contractions." Betty said. Even though this was her fifth child, and her fourth pregnancy, each one had been different. She'd also had a couple false alarms with this current pregnancy.

"Real contractions?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Betty said through clenched teeth as another contraction hit.

"Is Mama ok?" Nicky asked concerned.

"Yeah, she's fine, it's just time for the baby to come. Marina,Lex, I need you two to help Nadia and Nicky with their shoes and jackets. I'll call my Mom, have her meet us at the hospital." Daniel said speaking to the kids, then turning to Betty.

"Ok. Come on Nicky." Marina said taking her little brothers hand, while Lex took Nadia's hand, and the four kids exited the room.

Daniel quickly called his mom, then he grabbed Betty's hospital bag. He then held her hand through another contraction. A few minutes later the kids reappeared, Daniel got them situated in the car, then went back into the house to help Betty. Daniel started the car then drove toward the hospital.

* * *

**Eight Hours Later**

"Daniel, hows Betty?" Claire asked, when Daniel walked over to her in the waiting room. The older kids were asleep on the waiting room chairs, while Nadia lay on her grandmother's lap.

"She's fine and so is the baby, he's got my hair color and Betty's eyes." Daniel said beaming like a proud new father, even though this was baby number five, and his third born son.

"He, it's a boy?" Claire asked.

"Yeah, his name is Liam Ignacio, after Grandpa Meade, and Betty's father." Daniel said.

"That's a beautiful name." Claire said.

"Daddy?" Marina said stirring awake from her chair.

"Hey princess." Daniel said.

"Did the baby come yet?" Marina asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, you have a new baby brother." Daniel said.

"Can I see him, and Mama?" Marina asked.

"Not today sweetheart, they're both sleeping. Grandma Claire is going to take you to her house and I promise tomorrow, you, Lex, Nicky and Nadia, can meet him." Daniel said.

"Ok. So what's his name?" Marina asked curious.

"His name is Liam." Daniel said.

He looked at his three sleeping children, and his awake eldest. He couldn't have asked for a better fathers day, because there was nothing like the feeling of becoming a father and today, he got to experience that feeling of joy and pride, when he laid eye's on and held his new born son for the very first time.

* * *

**A/n_: _**_Thanks for reading , I should have the next chapter up between tomorrow(Thurs) and Friday,__ as always Construct criticism/reviews/suggestions are appreciated and welcomed, thanks again for reading, hope you're enjoying the story.  
_

**-Pessi . Rom**


	14. Liam Ignacio Meade

**A/n:** _Sorry,I haven't updated in forever,but real life along with working on some of my other stories and school starting,made me sort of neglect this one,I'm hoping to update at least one chapter every weekend for this so I will try to post another after this, this is set directly after the previous one and will be focused on the newest Suarez-Meade son,it will also progress through about three years, enjoy.__  
_

**-Pessi . Rom**

**Thanks to:**ptime

_ for reviewing the previous chapter, I appreciate it and hope you enjoy the new chapter. Also thanks to those that have added me or this story to an alert list I appreciate your interest in my story.  
_

**Chapter Fourteen :**_ Liam Ignacio Meade; The Quiet One  
_

"Which one is our brother?" Eight and a half Marina asked, looking through the window of the hospital nursery at all the newborns.

"He's right there." Daniel said pointing to a baby wrapped in blue, with dirty blond wisps of hair, he squirmed and opened his eyes to reveal brown eyes like Betty's.

" I wanna see." Four year old Nicky said,he was too short,so Daniel picked him up.

"He's right there, your baby brother Liam." Daniel said.

"Hi, Lee." Nicky said waving to the baby.

"He's beautiful Daniel." Claire said holding Nadia.

"Baybee." Two year old Nadia said pointing to the baby.

"That's right Naddie." Daniel said smiling at his second to youngest.

"Can, we see Mama now?" Lex asked. He was excited to see the baby,but he was always worried when his mom went into the hospital. Even though he was older and understood why she had to be there, he still missed her.

"Yeah,she should be awake." Daniel said, then led the way to Betty's private hospital room.

"Mama!" Nadia said squirming in her Grandmothers arms.

"Hey, baby girl." Betty said smiling when her mother in law walked in with her youngest daughter. Daniel and the other kids also walked in. Nicky,Marina and Lex all started talking at once the minute they saw their mother.

"Whoa,whoa, one at a time guys, Mari why don't you go first,then Lex,then Nicky." Daniel said having them speak from oldest to youngest.

"Mama, we saw the baby,hes really cute and tiny,Nicky called him Lee, cause he couldn't say Liam." Marina said speaking fast.

"Yeah he is, that's ok, he can call him Lee." Betty said smiling at her oldest.

"Are you feeling better Mama? when are you and the baby coming home?" Lex asked walking closer to her hospital bed.

"Yeah, little chef, I'm fine, in fact I'm coming home later today." Betty said ruffling her oldest son's red hair.

"Really?" Lex said excited.

"Yep." Betty said.

"Nicky come here." Betty said noticing her son was suddenly quiet, he was too young to remember the last time she was in the hospital for Nadia's birth so the hospital bed and room seemed strange to him.

"Hi,Mama,I missed you." Nicky said walking over. Daniel lifted him placing him on the bed next to Betty.

"I missed you too. Did you see the baby?" Betty asked.

"Un huh, Lee is very tiny." Nicky said leaning his head up against Betty's shoulder.

"Yes he is,but soon he'll get bigger and then you can play with him." Betty said.

"Really,cool." Nicky said, which made Betty smile. She then yawned.

"Alright, Mama needs her rest,so Grandma Claire is gonna take you home. Mama and I will be home soon with the baby." Daniel said. The kids started to protest wanting to stay longer with their mother.

" It's ok, I'll be home before you know it." Betty said reassuring her children, giving them each a hug and a kiss,before Claire led them out of the room.

"I've got an idea, why don't we decorate the house to welcome your mom and the baby home." Claire said as she walked down the hall with the kids.

"Like with balloons and streamers?" Marina asked.

"Yep." Claire said.

"Can we make a sign?" Lex asked.

"Yep." Claire said as they headed toward the elevator.

"I wanna help too." Nicky said as he held onto his grandmothers hand.

"Of course you can help." Claire said.

"Yes!" Nicky said bouncing up in down,which got Nadia to squeal and clap.

* * *

"Welcome home, Mama!" The kids and Claire said as Daniel and Betty walked into the house. Luckily the baby was awake in his carrier.

"What's all this?" Betty asked surprised.

"The kids wanted to welcome you home." Claire said.

"Thanks, this is so sweet." Betty said looking around the living room at the balloons, streamers and banner that read 'Welcome Home, Mama and Liam!'

"You're welcome." Marina,Lex and Nicky said. While Nadia walked over to her mom, and started tugging on her dress while pointing out the directions.

"Look,Mama." Nadia said with a toothy grin.

" I see,baby girl." Betty said scooping up her youngest daughter, while Daniel took Liam out of his carrier.

"So, who wants to hold the baby?" Daniel asked.

"Can I go firsts?" Nicky asked. Daniel nodded and after having him take a seat and showing him how to hold the baby, he placed the baby in his arms.

* * *

**A Year Later**

"Happy Birthday to Liam, Happy birthday to you!" Everyone sang.

It was Liam's first birthday. Liam was quite different then the other children were as babies. He was a fairly quiet baby, who although allowed anyone to carry him. He only spoke around those he was used to, and even then he still didn't speak much.

But he always seemed to be observing his surrounding,silently taking the world in, and learning. He was a fast learner, he started crawling and walking faster than any of the other four children.

And he was the sweetest baby. Always giving hugs and kisses and smiling. He hardly ever cried, with the exception of when he was hungry,tired or needed to be changed. And he adored all of his older siblings,who equally adored him.

After the singing was over,three year old Nadia helped her baby brother blow out the candles. He giggled when the candle went out , and clapped his hands. Daniel helped Liam cut the cake, then started handing out pieces to the guest.

"I can't believe Lee's one already." Tara-Lynn said to Betty.

"I know, it'll go fast for you too,with Sarah." Betty said referring to Tara-Lynn's two month old daughter who Tara-Lynn held in her arms.

"Hopefully not too fast, I swear the twins were just babies yesterday, now they're almost ten." Tara-Lynn said , spotting the nine and a half year old twins who were playing Wii with Christina's son Will who was eight, and nine year old Jessica, Henry's daughter.

"Yeah, my babies are growing up. I think Daniels already freaking out about them being teenagers soon." Betty said laughing.

"I know what you mean, Jason can't even imagine Kate and Kathy as teenagers." Christina said joining them, and referring to her three year old twins, Kaitlin and Katerina.

"I think Lee's had enough excitement for the day. I'm gonna put him down." Daniel said, walking over with a drowsy looking Liam.

"OK, Mama loves you." Betty said kissing the baby's forehead. Daniel then walked away, taking the baby upstairs to the nursery.

"You want me to take Sarah?" Tara-Lynn's husband said walking over.

"Thanks babe." Tara-Lynn said smiling at her husband and handing him their sleeping daughter.

"He's so sweet." Christina said.

"That's why I married him." Tara-Lynn said a smile on her face.

" We all lucked out didn't we." Christina said.

"We sure did, Betty said, thinking about her life,marriage and children.

* * *

**Two Years Later**

"Then what happened?" Daniel said.

"Then the pirate came and saved the princess, the end." Liam said.

Liam, the youngest of the Suarez-Meade children was now three years old, and he was quite the story teller. He was still pretty shy around those he didn't know,but his vocabulary and understanding was beyond his age. He spoke both English and Spanish fluently.

The other children understood and spoke Spanish fluently as well. Betty and Daniel wanted their children to know both of their cultures, Irish and Mexican. Liam however had obtained his fluency much faster.

He was very attentive, especially to details, and he had quite an imagination. He attended a preschool for gifted children and was already learning how to read and write. He loved telling stories especially to his parents.

"Great story Lee." Daniel said. The name had stuck and everyone except his teachers at school called him Lee.

"Thanks, Daddy." Lee said, then put on his glasses, he was near sighted like his mother,but being the son of a Meade, his glasses were fashionable.

"Your welcome. I think its time for dinner,Lex is making one of his new recipes." Daniel said.

"OK, I'm coming,I just want to write down an idea, I just got." Liam said.

"Ok,buddy, I'll see you downstairs." Daniel said smiling, then left the room of his youngest.

Liam would continue to grow in knowledge and imagination, after all its always the quiet ones that end up surprising you.

* * *

**A/n_: _**_Hope you liked that, I'm not sure exactly when I will update again,just look through the alert system for an update, thanks for reading__, as always Construct criticism/reviews/suggestions are appreciated and welcomed, hope you're still enjoying the story.  
_

**-Pessi . Rom**


	15. Summer Family Vacation pt 1

**A/n:** Here's the next chapter its the first part in a consecutive mini theme,_ enjoy.__  
_

**-Pessi . Rom**

**Thanks to: **UzuNamikaze _for reviewing the previous chapter,I appreciate it and hope you enjoy the new one._**  
**

**Disclaimer: **_I have never been to the locale mentioned in this chapter, details in this chapter, such as the hotel and surrounding tourist attractions are not mine,but some of the details of the hotel room are part of my creative imagination,everything else was found through Google/tourism sites._**  
**

**Chapter Fifteen :**_ Summer Family Vacation: Day One  
_

_June 21st 2017 Paris,France_

"Dad, look at that!" Lex said looking through the window of their car.

"No, look over there, that's so cool!" Marina said looking at the other side.

"Daddy, is that the Eifle tower?" Nicky asked pointing out the window.

"Are we gonna get to go there?" Nadia asked looking at the same thing.

Liam just sat quietly,taking everything in as he looked out the window.

The Suarez-Meade family were on their first international family summer vacation. Daniel and Betty had taken the kids on several vacations,but it had only been throughout the united states and Hawaii, so they'd never been out of the country.

Daniel or Betty would have short trips internationally, for work, but it was always when the kids were in school, and they never liked to take them away from school, so they'd always stayed with Claire, or Christina and Jason. Plus Betty wanted their first international trip to be one that all the kids could remember.

The twins were now eleven and a half, Nicky was now eight,Nadia would be turning six the following month and Liam had turned four five days before. The family had arrived in Paris, on their private jet, forty-five minutes before.

Betty was content with flying commercially,but Daniel had wanted the family to be seated together, and had tried to convince Betty the jet would be more comfortable for the kids especially on such a long flight. Betty had proposed a compromise, that they would take the jet to France,but that their next trip within the United States would be commercial.

The kids were all excited about spending the next month in France. For the first two weeks they would be in Paris and the remaining weeks would be spent in Provence. They wanted their kids to see both a famous city, and a historical part of France,though the historical part was more Betty's idea.

"Shh, your mom's sleeping. I see. Yes it is,and yes we will be going." Daniel said quieting the children, while also answering their questions.

The time change didn't seem to have any effect on the children,but Betty had knocked out the minute they left the private airfield in their limo length town car. With five kids, and two of them needing booster seats, a regular town car wouldn't do.

After a few minutes, with the kids attentions still at the passing sights,they arrived at their hotel,_Four Seasons Hotel George V Paris_. Not only was the hotel, one of the most luxurious in Paris, it was one of the best kid friendly hotels, as well.

"Is this our Hotel?" Marina asked when their driver pulled in.

"Yep." Daniel said.

"Wow..." Lex said looking out the window. Sure the kids were used to the best,but this hotel was bigger than their house, and they lived in a big mansion.

The location of the hotel was in an area called Golden Triangle, which was only driving minutes away from the museums and shows and was steps away from the Champs-Elysee.

"Betty,wake up,we're here." Daniel said gently into his wife's ear.

"Hmm?" Betty said then stirred to consciousness.

"Mama, we passed by the Eifle tower!" Marina said excited.

"Oh, are we here?" Betty said sitting up and looking out the window.

"Yep." Daniel said,as the door was opened by their driver.

"Welcome to _The Four Seasons George V Paris_ ." A waiting concierge said, as they exited the car.

"Louis, will see to your baggage, while Marie checks you in." The man said motioning them toward the lobby entrance.

They checked in then were shown to their suite,where their suitcases were already waiting. The suite had a master bedroom with a bath, and two adjoining rooms with two bathrooms. It also had a small kitchen.

"Wow..." Marina said checking out the view from their private balcony, it had a great view of the city.

"I wanna see.'' Liam said walking out." Lex followed him and picked up his little brother placing the four year old on his back so he could see better.

" Can you see it?" Lex asked.

"Un huh, thanks Lex." Liam said,then took in the view.

"Ok, kids there will be plenty of them to take in the view,right now grab your suitcases and set them up neatly in your rooms." Betty said walking through the sliding door and onto the balcony where three of her five kids stood.

"Yes,Mama." They all said,then filled inside. Betty would of course be helping Liam with his suitcase,but he would be putting away his backpack and other small bags.

Marina and Nadia would be sharing the first room, the room held two twin beds, had a set of dressers on both sides, and a flat screen TV complete with DVD player. The room also had an attached bathroom.

Nadia would most likely be using the TV to watch sports during their down time, while, Marina would probably be on her laptop . The two sisters couldn't be more different,Marina was a semi girly girl, while Nadia was a complete tomboy. Despite that they got on very well as sisters.

The second Bedroom, Which Lex, Nicky and Liam would be sharing, originally had two twin beds, but the room was large enough for them to request a third, so that all three boys could share the room. Like the first bedroom it also had an attached bathroom and flat screen TV.

Nicky and Lex would be more likely to watch it, while Liam would probably be writing or sketching during their downtime. They four year old had recently developed in interest in drawing and sketching and he was very good.

The master bedroom would of course be Daniel and Betty's room. It was beautifully decorated in french renaissance style, from the furniture to the wallpaper. It had a walk in closet and a sauna in the bath.

Betty organized her suitcases and bags near the closet than laid back on the bed with her eyes closed after kicking of her shoes. Daniel entered the room, he had been ordering room service from the hotel restaurant downstairs, for their dinner.

He joined her on the bed, after kicking of his shoes. Stretching out and enjoying the comfort of the soft bed and sheets.

"This bed is amazing...I could stay here the rest of the day" Betty said,body and mind worn from the long trip.

"You're amazing." Daniel said pulling her closer to him.

"And you are very sweet,be careful my husband should be back any minute." Betty said her eyes still closed.

"Is that so, he's a lucky man." Daniel said playing along.

"Damn right he is." Betty said quietly not wanting the kids to hear her curse.

"I think I could stay here the rest of the day too..." Daniel said relaxing.

"Dad,there's someone at the door!" Marina's voice called breaking their silent relaxation. She knew never to answer the door,but to call one of her parents.

"Probably the food, you lay here and relax,I'll bring you, your plate." Daniel said, he knew how tired she got with long travel.

"Thanks babe." Betty said, giving him a quick kiss.

"You're welcome." Daniel said smiling at his wife before exiting the bedroom. He walked over to the door, and it was indeed room service. The bellhops wheeled in two trays, and Daniel tipped them, before calling the rest of the kids into the living room to eat.

The kids were excited to eat their first Parisian meal, especially Lex. And Daniel smiled knowing that this was the start to a great vacation,one he knew, him, Betty and their kids would never forget.

* * *

**A/n_: _**_I hope to get the next part up next weekend,but no promises,__Thanks for reading__, as always Construct criticism/reviews/suggestions are appreciated and welcomed, hope you're still enjoying the story.  
_

**-Pessi . Rom**


	16. Summer Family Vacation pt 2

**A/n:** Here's the second part,_I've decided to break this mini arc into three chapts, part one, two and three,this chapter(part two) will be focused on their second day in Paris, while part three will be the rest of the vacation in one chapter,so it will be quite long, anywho enjoy.  
_

**-Pessi . Rom**

**Thanks to:** AndromedaAiken,UzuNamikaze and ptime _for reviewing the previous chapter,I appreciate it and hope you enjoy the new one._**  
**

**Disclaimer: **_I have never been to the locale mentioned in this chapter, details in this chapter, such as the hotel and surrounding tourist attractions are not mine,but some of the details of the hotel room are part of my creative imagination,everything else was found through Google/tourism sites._**  
**

**Chapter Sixteen :**_ Summer Family Vacation: Day Two  
_

_June 22nd 2017 Paris,France 8am  
_

Betty awoke and was confused by her surroundings, before she remembered where she was. It was the second day of her trip to France with Daniel and all five of their children. They'd arrived in Paris the day before, and after the family had,had dinner, Betty had succumbed to her jet lag.

She noticed Daniel wasn't next to her, she didn't hear any voices, which was extremely rare, when you had a husband and five young children. She got up and ventured into the common area of their hotel suite.

Daniel and the kids were nowhere to be seen, she was just about to call her husband, when she heard the key click in the front door, and in walked Daniel. Marina, Lex, Nicky, Nadia and Liam trailed in behind him.

"Bonjour, Mama." Liam said walking over to his mother happily.

"Good morning,baby boy. Where did you all go?" Betty said pulling her youngest into her arms. And turning to face her husband.

" You were sleeping, so Daddy took us on a tour around the hotel, so we wouldn't wake you up." Marina said.

"One of the hotel workers, taught us how to say hello in french." Nicky said.

"That's cool." Betty said, now understanding why Liam had greeted her in french when he'd walked in.

"Breakfast should be up soon, I ordered you a spinach omelet with a croissant and coffee." Daniel said giving her a quick kiss hello.

"Thanks, honey." Betty said smiling at her husband.

After the rest of the kids said hello to their mother, they went off to their rooms,kicking off their shoes and washing their faces,and teeth before breakfast.

Their breakfast arrived fifteen minutes later and the family of seven sat down together to eat. After breakfast, Daniel, Betty and the kids showered and got dressed, then the family set off on the town, hitting the local museums in the area.

They took a break around one and had a picnic lunch at the Champs De Mars, which was located not too far from the Eiffel tower,which they would be visiting later in the day.

Daniel and Betty sat on the blanket,Liam sat on the other side, sketching the view with its many trees, roaming tourist and locals, and the view of the daylight Eiffel tower, while the other kids joined in with another group of kids who were playing an impromptu soccer game.

"I think this will be my favorite trip to Paris, sure I had fun coming here for Mode and fashion week, but this experience, here with you and the kids is so much better, seeing Paris for the first time through their eyes." Daniel said, as Betty lay against him, his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Yeah, for me too." Betty said a serene smile on her face as she relaxed in her husbands arms.

"I'm done." Liam said putting down his sketching tools.

"Why don't you come over here and show us." Daniel said.

Liam smiled and made his way over to the part of the picnic blanket where his parents lay. He took a seat next to them and flipped through the different pages of his sketch book.

The sketches were of the area, in different views, as well as his siblings playing soccer with the Parisian children. The last page was of his parents, lounging on the blanket.

"These are beautiful Lee." Betty said.

"Thanks,Mama." Liam said.

"Yeah son, these are really great." Daniel said, and both compliments brought a huge smile to the four year old's face.

After the picnic and leisure time, the family, visited some more museums in the area,then they went off to visit the Eiffel tower. The kids were absolutely taken with the historical structure, Liam even drew several more sketches of it. Later they had dinner in the restaurant located on the first floor of the tower.

When they finished their dinner, they caught one of the ten minute hourly light show,before heading back to their hotel. The kids all knocked out, having been worn out, from a combination, of the sightseeing and jet lag.

The two youngest, Nadia and Liam had fallen asleep in the car,so Daniel and Betty had carried them back up to their hotel suite. Marina,Lex, and Nicky were awake for about ten minutes after they'd changed into their pajamas, before they too were ,as fast asleep as their youngest sister and brother.

Daniel and Betty also changed out of the clothes they had been wearing all day, and curled up in their king sized renaissance style bed.

"Do you think all the kids had fun today?" Betty asked, knowing that most kids were often not that interested in art, with the exception of Liam.

"Yeah,I think they loved it." Daniel said.

"Good." Betty said yawning, she'd always hoped that her kids would have the experiences as young children, that she wasn't able to have when she was younger, and being with Daniel, she'd been able to make it happen.

Their second day in Paris had been full of Parisian ,adventure, sites, sounds, and food, and Daniel had a feeling, the rest of their time in Paris would be just as great if not better,because he was spending it with the love of his life and his five wonderful children,and what could be any better than that.

* * *

**A/n_: _**_Thanks for reading,__hope y'all liked it, I have one more week left of school(final exams), then I hope to update this regularly as well as my other Detty's over my month long winter break,Thanks for reading__, as always Construct criticism/reviews/suggestions are appreciated and welcomed, hope you're still enjoying the story. _

**-Pessi . Rom**


End file.
